Wisdom in Nonsense
by WolfWinks
Summary: A collection of Harry/Luna one shots. Written for the Christmas Collection Competition by Screaming Faeries.
1. Gingerbread

This collection will mostly be hurt/comfort but I'm planning on trying out a whole heap of different genres. They will not all be Christmas related I just felt like this would be nice to start it off.

I've never written Luna before so if you guys could let me know how it went I would appreciate it. Harry too of course but I'm especially nervous about writing Luna.

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompts:

49\. (Dialogue) "The two most joyous times of the year are Christmas morning and the end of school."

38\. (Food/drink) Gingerbread (House/Man).

Please enjoy

* * *

Harry watched as the students with proper families hurried to catch the train home. He watched until they were out of sight and then turned back towards the common room. The empty common room. Shoulders slumped and eyes down Harry had no way of knowing that there was a set of strangely focused eyes following his movements. A set of eyes that just happened to reflect the sadness and neglect shown in his body language. Though only for a moment. Very quickly those eyes lost focus as the mind attached was distracted by her upcoming date. _Maybe Harry would like to come_.

"There are many Nargles around Christmas time did you know."

Harry turned around so fast he tripped on his own feet, crashing to the floor.

"Evil little things Nargles are."

Harry raised his wide eyes up to the blonde standing before him. "Hi Luna"

"What are you still doing on the floor Harry? Do get up; you're going to be late."

Doing as he was told Harry's face contorted into a confused frown. He opened his mouth to ask what exactly he was going to be late for when Luna placed a hand to his check freezing the words in his throat.

"We must go or we will be late" she said slightly tapping his check.

Harry could only nod and follow the girl who had started to hum a muggle lullaby. Harry studied the girl. Her blonde hair reminded him a lot of the Malfoy family but Luna couldn't be more different from them. She seemed to have no worries, always smiling that secretive smile. He knows the majority of Hogwarts thought it was a vacant one but he didn't believe so. He believed that Luna knew more and learnt more than anyone gave her credit for.

"We're here."

The sudden stop almost sent Harry back onto the floor but he managed to regain his balance this time. Looking around he realised he was in front of the portrait that lead to the kitchens. Luna reached to tickle the pear but he grabbed her wrist before she had a chance.

"Luna, what are we doing here?" Luna flashed him another sly smile, her eyes showing mischief.

"Welcome to Santa's Workshop" Having absolutely nothing cleared up Harry released the petite arm and tickled the pear himself. His confusion and every other thought in his head quickly evaporated at the sight of the kitchens.

"Wha-"A hand placing itself over his mouth halted the question before it had even been formed.

"Just relax" Luna said "We must go to help now. They love it when we come to visit."

Shrugging his shoulder Harry gave up on his curiosity and decided to just go with the flow. He studied the kitchen that was full of gingerbread shapes. There was colour everywhere. Harry walked towards the station where Dobby was all set up. He was holding a bowl of smarties and placing them on the gingerbread men as buttons. He was surrounded by piles of completed gingerbread men and incomplete ones. He saw Luna drift towards where an elf was placing the roof on a gingerbread house and another was lining the windows with liquorice. Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face any longer. _This is brilliant._

The afternoon was spent placing buttons on men and eventually doors on houses. Luna had started singing at one point and eventually Harry had joined in. He could honestly say it was a fun night. Something he hasn't had in a while. Curfew came around pretty quickly and they had to head off to their common rooms, Luna back to humming lullabies.

"You know" Harry said after a while of walking in silence "My relatives hated to make gingerbread men or houses. They liked eating them sure but the creation was always too fiddly for them. I was the one making them, one of my extra chores for the holidays."

Luna didn't indicate that she was listening not halting in her humming once but Harry didn't notice himself, so emerged in the past.

"It was the one chore I enjoyed, I never got to eat my work but making them was always fun." Harry paused halting his walk at the same time. Luna didn't turn but she did stop both walking and humming. "I don't do it anymore. I don't go home for Christmas. I'm not welcome."

Luna didn't look at the boy in front of her, she didn't look away from the space her eyes were currently focusing on but grabbed his hand in her soft one. He flinched slightly, having being lost in memories and gazed at her hand. They stood there in silence not moving for a moment but then Luna tugged them forward. They walked in silence for a while again until they reached the Ravenclaw common room.

"For most children the two most joyous times of the year are Christmas morning and the end of school."

Harry looked towards Luna but she had her eyes focusing on their still joint hands.

"But for some, those days are only another reminder that they are alone, disregarded, disliked and forgotten. For people like us those days are a struggle. Sometimes it just takes a little gingerbread and everything feels better."

Luna looked up now, directly into the wide eyes of the boy next to her.

* * *

 **A.N:** Thanks for reading

WolfWinks -xx-


	2. The Turkey

**A.N:** This one is a silly moment in time that doesn't really mean anything. I think its cute and a little funny. Let me know what you think.

Written for the Christmas Collection Competition using the prompts:

39\. (Food/drink) Turkey

14\. (Colour) Gold

* * *

Harry stared down at his sleeping wife's face. 10 years. That's how long they have been together. 10 years. He sometimes couldn't believe his luck. How could he have managed to capture such a beautiful being?

Luna shifted in her sleep, disturbing the golden locket that was previously placed so perfectly over her heart. She opened her eyes and smiled softly at the face before her.

"Good morning Luna" Harry whispered, lowering his face down to her ear.

"Harry its time to meet the turkey."

"The turkey?"

"Yes the turkey."

Harry smiled softly. "What turkey are we talking about?"

" _The_ turkey Harry. How could you have forgotten?"

"Forgotten the Turkey I haven't met?" Harry asked still not sure which page... or book Luna was on this morning.

"Yes!" She was frowning now, staring at Harry like he had insulted her by not remembering this turkey.

"Um..."

Luna huffed impatiently and shoved her husband away from her. She got up and wandered down the stairs all the while mumbling about forgetful husbands. Harry smiled fondly and followed her only to watch her walk into the garden.

"Luna? Where are you going?"

Luna didn't stop walking.

"Luna?"

"I'm getting the turkey!" She said.

"Right" Harry shrugged his shoulders and followed his wife. He should be use to Luna's adventures by now but sometimes she still managed to surprise him.

Harry followed Luna for half a mile until she reached the tree line. When she reached the trees she turned left and followed the edge of the forest, not yet stepping inside. Harry had caught up with her now and was walking just behind her. After another few more minutes Luna stopped suddenly causing Harry to stumble into her back.

"Shh!" She placed her finger to her mouth her frown firmly in place. She lowered her finger and pointed to the turkey in the clearing. It looked young with dark brown feathers and extended neck looking straight at them. Harry couldn't help but let his mouth fall open at the unexpected sight.

"Oh, that turkey."

From that day forth the turkey named Kevin had a bed by the fireplace, food and water in the kitchen and the family no longer had turkey for Christmas.

* * *

Hope you liked it

WolfWinks -xx-


	3. First Date

First Date, I hope it lives up to standard.

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompts:

20\. (Object) Poinsettia Flower

43\. (Feeling) Chilly

Enjoy

* * *

The chill in the night didn't deter the determined boy from his destination. The raven haired boy was walking towards the greenhouse where he knew the one he was meeting would be. He smoothed down his dress shirt and ran a sweaty hand through his untamable locks. He bit his lip when the greenhouse came into view. What would she be wearing? Would she even be there? _Of course she would, don't be stupid._ He berated himself in his head. Finally outside the door to the greenhouse he stopped, his breathing picked up and his hand started to shake hovering over the doorknob. He shook his head and tried to breath but was finding it increasingly difficult, the chilly air not helping in the slightest. Suddenly the door swung open and Luna appeared in the doorway, a hand on her hip and a serene smile on her lips.

"Harry, I knew you were here, the Poinsettia Flowers told me."

Suddenly all of Harry's nerves vanished and he smiled eyes taking in Luna in her brightly coloured patchwork coat, dark blue boot on one foot and dark red on the other.

"You look stunning Luna."

Luna smiled again and moved out of the doorway.

"Thank you Harry, that is very kind."

Stepping into the greenhouse Harry took in the greenhouse. There were red flowers (maybe the Poinsettia Flowers) along one wall, dark green plants he didn't recognize along the back wall and a climbing plant with purple and yellow flowers covering three quarters of the roof at least. In the center was a small picnic rug set up with an assortment of fresh foods.

"Luna, this looks spectacular."

"Come and sit." Harry followed the skipping girl and sat across from her when she placed herself on the rug. Harry noticed that the rug look like it came out of the Hufflepuff dorm and figured it was better if he not ask.

"Now we play 20 questions." Harry looked up at the girl whose eyes were bright with excitement. She looked almost childlike and Harry was so glad he was on a date with her.

"Okay, if that's what you want. Do you want to go first?"

Luna nodded and then a thoughtful frown came over her face.

"If a purple cat introduced himself to you on the street and then told you it was planning on becoming a dog one day, how would you respond?"

Harry took a moment to process the unusual question before realized he really couldn't answer.

"Um… Not sure to be honest with you."

"You would tell him to continue to work towards his goal and then walk away quickly. Honestly Harry you should know that purple talking cats can turn violent when provoked."

Luna looked at Harry like he was stupid and honestly he kind of felt like he was although he knew that pretty much everyone else would have the same response.

"Okay then" Harry said.

"Well." Luna said

"Well what?"

Luna huffed and rolled her eyes. "It's your turn to ask a question."

"Oh right… What's your favourite place to spend your time?"

The afternoon went on like this for a while and eventually they were both enjoying themselves immensely. 20 questions turned into 30, then into 40 and as the evening came around they no longer had any idea how many questions had been asked. Some had been simple questions.

"What's your favourite colour?" Harry asked.

"The colour of the Nargles tongue"

"Would you ever sleep in a shed infested with mosquitoes?"

"No? Would anyone?… Have you Luna?"

Others brought up topics that couldn't be spoken about on a first date.

"What's your family like Luna?"

"Different, yours?"

"Yeah, different"

It was slowly getting later and before either of them realised they had barely fifteen minutes until curfew.

"I guess we better head back." Harry said. He wished that the disappointment in his voice wasn't so obvious but he felt better when Luna's face mirrored his feelings. They headed back towards the Ravenclaw common room in silence, just enjoying the other person's presence. As they neared the common room entrance Luna broke the silence.

"I had fun Harry. I had heard that dates were fun but thank you for giving me the chance to experience it."

Luna's words halted Harry's pace, bringing them both to a stop.

"You've never been on a date before?" Out of all the topics they had covered today, this was one that neither were willing to broach on a first date.

"No one wants to date the weird girl, but that's okay"

Harry shook his head. How could no one want to date this beautiful girl? He had been on dates, sure they weren't great (okay, they were terrible) but he had some experience.

"You're not weird... well you are but that just adds to your charm and beauty. Anyone would be lucky to date a girl like you and I'm so grateful that you agreed to this date. I never expected you to agree to go out with me, just like I wouldn't expect you to want to be my girlfriend even though that's all I've been able to think about since I saw you today."

Harry's eyes widened at his own words and his heart beat increased. Luna looked just as shocked but only for a moment. Then her cheeks filled with colour and her lips spread into a shy smile.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Harry."

Harry couldn't form words. He couldn't decide if he was shocked or happy or shocked. It was probably shock. When Luna's words truly registered his face lit up and he pulled Luna into a hug placing a kiss to her lips. He was shocked yet again by his own actions but didn't let it show.

"Every good first date should end in a kiss" He said before heading back to his common room, leaving a blushing Luna behind.

* * *

 **A.N:** I'm again not sure about the ending. I feel it's a bit cliché but never mind.

WolfWinks -xx-


	4. First Christmas

Here's the next one in the series. I'm pretty happy with it though Luna may be a little OOC. Hopefully it's okay with you guys.

For the Christmas Collection Competition using the prompts:

19\. (Object) Chestnuts

41\. (Restriction) Must take place on Christmas Day, no time jumps.

Enjoy

* * *

The night was quiet and safe, something Harry had longed for since he learned who he was. He knew that outside the house danger still lurked. It wasn't possible to stay away from danger permanently but considering the dark lord was dead Harry felt a lot safer. This was the first Christmas that there was no bounty over his head. The first Christmas he could truly relax and it felt wonderful. He was presently lounging on his side facing the fire in his home's living room. There were chestnuts roasting over the fire filling the room with an intoxicating scent. Harry had his eyes closed and therefore didn't see the woman walking towards him. Her footsteps barely made a sound over the fire. Still Harry sensed her presence and opened his eyes to watch her approach.

"You weren't meant to hear me silly; it ruins the surprise when you see it coming."

Harry smiled lazily up at his girlfriend of 10 months. Luna looked just as intoxicating as the room smelled. She was wearing her night clothes and her blond hair was free from any restraints. The fire reflected of her soft blonde hair giving it an orange tint and causing the shadows over her face showcased her best features. Having asked Luna to move in with him only two months ago this was also their first Christmas together. They had spent the day together. Sleeping in late, eating a Christmas lunch which Harry cooked and then sharing presents in the afternoon.

"Did you have a good day Luna?"

Luna settled herself in front of Harry, forcing him to wrap an arm around her waist to prevent her falling off the couch.

"It was my 2nd favourite Christmas. In 1st place is the Christmas when I was 8 where mummy helped me bake a cake for daddy and then we ended up throwing it into the garden so the Nargles would leave our home."

Harry tightened his arm around his love knowing how hard it was for her to talk about her mother.

"I'm glad; I had a wonderful day with you as well."

Luna snuggled closer to her boyfriend, loving the feel of his arms around her. It was the best way to end their first Christmas together, a cuddle in front of the fire with chestnuts and some hot chocolate.

"Harry?"

"Hmm" Harry had closed his eyes again, enjoying the feel of Luna in his arms.

"You will be here next year, wont you?"

She sounded so sad, so defeated. Harry pushed them up so they were sitting next to each other and forced her eyes to connect with hers.

"I will never leave you of my own choice. If by some chance I can't be here next Christmas then I will still live on with you, just like your mum is still with you every single day."

Luna's eyes filled with tears but she didn't let them fall. She had accepted her mum's death years ago and usually she could look back on those days with a smile or a laugh. There were just a few days that she found hard to deal with, some days of the year that still caused her to hurt. Usually she would be alone with her grief. She couldn't speak to her dad as he has yet to even accept his wife, letting it drive him a little crazy and not in the good way. Usually she would hide herself behind layers and layers of vagueness and absentmindedness. She didn't have to do that anymore. She had someone who would look after her just like she looks after him when he needs it. She has someone for the first time since her mum died.

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too Luna"

They pressed their lips together, enjoying the knowledge that they were no longer alone.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	5. Loss, Pain and Family

Okay, This is a little depressing... it wasn't going to be... it just happened.

 **Warning:** There is talk of a miscarriage, if this will affect you turn back now.

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompt:

3\. (Word) Family.

* * *

Luna was wondering around the garden of her home. She was looking for the Thestrals she saw yesterday. She wanted to approach them but her baby girl was with her and couldn't see the creatures. _Thank Merlin for that_. She hoped that her beautiful baby would never be able to see the creatures. Luna was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching her. Before she turned she knew who it was.

"Harry."

"How did you know?" Luna turned and faced her husband, a cheeky grin on his face that Ron and Hermione call his 'marauder grin.'

"The Wrackspurts inside your brain tried to get into mine. Are you okay?"

Harry's smile dimmed and he looked at Luna with old eyes. She couldn't understand what he was so sad about. It was a beautiful day, the temperature was just right and little baby Lily slept through the night for the first time last night. They should be happy today and yet her husband head was filled with Wrackspurts.

"It's okay Luna, don't worry."

 _What are those Wrackspurts doing to him?_

"Harry-"

"I'll see you inside sweetheart, I've just fed Lily and we were wondering where mummy was. Stay out here, I'll look after her."

Before Luna had a chance to respond her husband had turned away and retreated back into the house. Luna watched him for a moment, intending to go and discover what he was hiding when a Thestral walked into view. _Finally_ she thought, pulling out a piece of meat. By lunch the morning strangeness was forgotten.

* * *

Harry retreated away from his beautiful wife. Once inside he closed his eyes and leant against the door. He wished he could hide his moods from his wife, especially today but it's not easy. The doctors said that Luna was suffering from selective memory loss. They spoke many of scientific terms and other things he didn't understand but the simple version is that she cannot remember what they went through a year ago.

"Dada" Harry turned and picked up his little girl. She was almost an exact copy of Luna except for her eyes which she inherited from Harry's father James. Harry carried his girl back to the family room. He placed her on the ground here she crawled over to a story book holding it up.

"Do you want me to read this?"

Lily nodded and placed her delicate hand over her cover. Harry could barely hold the tears back. If things had worked out they would have had another child by now. There would be a baby screaming in the upstairs nursery or sleeping depending on his temperament. They would have a little boy in the family. Things didn't work out.

" _You're Lying" Harry screamed at the doctor._

 _Luna was crying hysterically on the bed behind him._

" _I'm so sorry for your loss. We did everything we could."_

 _Harry was ready to yell some more when Luna's crying was silenced. He turned back and saw her collapse. She was surrounded and the next thing he knew he was talking to the doctor about Luna's memory._

" _Her magic has suppressed the memories. Her emotional and mental state has been sensitive after the loss of her mother. Her magic decided she couldn't handle this loss and decided to protect her. She may remember one day but it's unlikely."_

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when Lily pulled on his ear.

"Hung'y"

Harry smiled and pushed back the tears, suppressing them behind walls of happy memories.

"Okay, mummy should be inside soon, I'll make some lunch for us." Harry picked up Lily, placed her in her highchair and started on lunch. By the time it was ready Luna was inside playing with a laughing Lily. Harry watched them with a sad smile.

They may have lost their child last year but they had a family. Luna was happy and Lily was happy. That's all that mattered really. Harry loved the baby boy he never met and he knows Luna does as well, deep down where the memories lay.

"Harry?"

Harry focused back on his wife and daughter, both who were watching him. Without a word he pulled Luna in for a brief kiss, Lily squished between them.

"I love you Luna, Lily"

"We love you too, what brought that on?"

"Nothing" Harry said, pushing his sad memories further back until they were almost forgotten "Let's have lunch."

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	6. He's Dead

So I realised as I was writing this story that I haven't thanked all the people that have reviewed, followed and Favourited this story. I am so sorry about that. You don't know how much it means to me to see people enjoying what I am writing. It brightens my day everytime I see I have received a review etc. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say this.

Anyway a short one for now. It's kinda sad

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompts

17\. (creature/being) House-Elf

* * *

Dobby was dead. The house elf that cared so much for Harry had died saving their lives. That was the only thought running through Harry's mind after escaping from Malfoy Manor. The others were watching him, constantly. Always concerned, always wary. They didn't want to risk encountering his anger. For once though he had none, he just felt... helpless. He wondered if it was even possible to ever get rid of Voldemort for good. He's immortal for Merlin's sake. Harry's thoughts had consumed his whole mind so when someone softly tapped his left shoulder he had his wand out and pointed at their throat in seconds.

"Luna" Harry lowered his wand when he realised where he was and who wanted his attention. "I'm sorry, you startled me"

Luna didn't answer. She still had a scar above her left eyebrow and her red and yellow fingernails were still caked in dirt. They hadn't a chance to shower yet.

"Luna? Are you okay?"

She shook her head and threw herself into his arms. After a moment of pure shock Harry realised that there was warm liquid seeping into his dirt covered shirt. He wrapped his arms tightly around the small girl and held her close, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"He's dead" Luna whispered.

For a moment Harry thought she was speaking about Dobby but then realised that Hermione had most likely told her about the attack on her childhood home.

"We don't know that for sure."

Luna just shook her head and buried deeper into the boy. Harry didn't say another word and just held her close. He realised that this was exactly what he needed to be reminded of. What did it matter if Voldemort was immortal? They had a plan to kill him and prevent more loved ones from dying. That's all that truly mattered. As Luna clung onto Harry and cried for her most likely deceased father Harry promised himself that he would do anything to destroy the man mad. Anything to protect others from this pain, loss and heartache.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	7. Goblins

Not sure about this. Just something silly I wrote. Hope you like it.

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompt

22\. (object) Christmas Tree

23\. (object) Mistletoe

Written for Hopscotch: Five prompts - Goblin (creature), tickle (word) crying (action), tree (word), "Oh for goodness sake" (dialogue)

* * *

The giggles were what first alerted the Goblins to a new customer. As a race they didn't celebrate Christmas but as per request from customers (and a few extra Gallons sent their way) they had some decorations placed up including a Christmas tree. As they didn't celebrate the holiday themselves though it meant that they were open on Christmas day. Usually it was a quiet one, meaning that only a few Goblins were left at the front counters. Those few goblins watched as a small family entered the bank, one of their high paying customers at the front.

"Mister Potter" One of the goblins said upon recognition.

The man turned his head and opened his mouth to answer when the youngest child answered for him.

"What's a Mister? Are you a Mister daddy? Am I a Mister?" Young Xavier asked. His questions spitted out in rapid fire. At only five years old he was right in the middle of a child's curious stage.

His dad went to speak again when a voice further back spoke up.

"You're not a mister Xavier, not yet. You have to be at least 9 to be a Mister." Lily Pandora Potter, as she insisted she be introduced, answered. At 12 years old she was in the middle of her second year of Hogwarts and the only one of the children to go yet.

Mister Potter turned to her but didn't speak as he had nothing to say to that particular comment. Lily was a lot like her mother in personality and looks; inheriting only Mister Potter's father's brown eyes.

"Look!"

The squeal came from closer to the door where the Christmas tree was placed. The man turned in exasperated patients expecting to find his youngest daughter. Instead he found his wife standing by the Christmas tree pointing to the very top.

"There is a Nargles tickling the poor star on top of the tree. He really should have known better than to wear mistletoe around his neck"

The goblins watched as the man's cheeks reddened slightly but he just rolled his eyes and turned back to the goblins, only to open his mouth in surprise with no words coming out. The goblins soon found out why.

"Wow. Do you run the whole bank from here? Are you the boss? Am I actually speaking to the boss?" The goblins watched in utter amazement as a dark haired girl climbed up behind their desk and placed herself on one of the teller seats. The goblin next to her and the one she was speaking to raised a clawed hand, intending the remove her when she lifted her own hand which accidentally tore through a report. The goblin made a strangled sound and clenched his hand into a fist.

"Do you know what you have just done?" The thunderous voice of the goblin would scare the bravest of people and yet the young girl barely even flinched.

"I don't know? Daddy? What have I done wrong?" With her words she jumped down to the ground, landing on a goblins foot and causing it to growl and tear up, disappearing into the back to possibly cry. That girl had a heavy foot.

"Oh for goodness sake" The father and wife of the dysfunctional lot muttered. He pulled the young girl away from the goblins before they could tear her to pieces and spoke to his eldest.

"Lily, take your brother and sister outside and convince your mother to take you for ice cream. I will get the money myself and probably have to pay off the goblins again."

Lily turned to do what he asked, dragging her siblings away all the while muttering in there ear. Once the family was gone the man turned to the goblins who were trying to reign in their anger.

"Mister Potter we have told you time and time again to keep your family out of our bank!"

"Honestly I try, I really do but do you think I have any control when they're determined?"

The goblins looked back over to where the family had just left and then back at the reasonably sane man. There were no more words to say.

* * *

Let me know what you think.

WolfWinks -xx-


	8. The New Addition

I'm very happy with this one. It's a happy one. I hope it makes you smile.

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompts

32\. (Weather) Blizzard/Snow.

42\. (Feeling) Joyful.

* * *

Harry rolled over in his oversized bed to hug his wife only to realise there was nothing but sheets and pillows where she should be. Harry squeezed his eyes as tightly as he could and prayed for a few more minutes of peace. He didn't get them.

"Its the day Harry" Luna came bursting into her bedroom, expecting to find his husband up, dressed and just as excited as she was. What she found was the complete opposite. "Harry!" Luna shouted

Harry bolted upright at the sharp unspoken command. "I'm up."

"You have to get ready."

Harry rolled his eyes at his wife's antics. She was like this every week. Every time they were invited to the Weasley's. Ever since little Rose Weasley was born. Luna had seen something in Rose and ever since she would spend every second she could with the small child.

"Harry, you better be getting ready up there!" Luna called from the kitchen.

Harry stood quickly, realising he had been lost in thought and was in fact not getting ready. In moments he was downstairs and ready to go. Just in time too it seems. Luna was bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for Harry to appear. The moment his feet touched the living room floor the floo was going and Luna had disappeared, apparently deciding that her husband was taking too long. Harry rolled his eyes but followed quickly. Who knew what type of trouble Luna could get into without him there to calm her down, if only slightly.

When Harry arrived at the Weasley's there was a layer of white snow in the living room and a laughing child in the kitchen. Harry eyes the snow with experienced eyes and called out to Hermione.

"Harry James Potter!" _There she is_ he thought.

"Yes?"

"Do you see it? Do you?"

Harry gave her a look. "I'm not blind Hermione."

"No but you must be stupid."

Hermione was in full lecture mode and Harry didn't want her to start so he vanished the snow.

"How did you do that?"

"Vanish the snow?"

"Yes"

"With _Evanesco_?"

"Don't be a smart arse" Hermione said, glare becoming dangerous. "I tried that"

"Oh" Harry wasn't sure what to say about that. He had no idea why he could remove it and Hermione couldn't.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Hermione's expression promised pain. He opened his mouth to defend himself when Luna squealed from the backyard.

"I think I'll go check on my wife." He said and made a swift exit.

Ron was outside watching the two girls play in the multicoloured leaves.

"Hey Harry, Mione giving you grief about the snow?"

Harry nodded but didn't remove his eyes from his wife. She looked spectacular with the leaves covering her hair. His mouth moved without his conscious knowledge.

"Why did she summon it?"

Ron snorted and turned to his best friend. "Rose was waiting by the fireplace for Luna. As soon as she came through the fireplace, gracefully I might add"

Harry only shot him a glare.

"Rose stumbled up to her and said she wanted to play in the snow."

Harry rolled his eyes. _Only Luna._ The girls were now sitting in among the leaves having what looks like a serious conversation; Rose's hand was over Luna's stomach.

"What do you think their speaking about?" Ron asked, voicing Harry's question.

Harry shrugged still observing the two girls. He was getting concerned as Luna looked like she was about to cry. He heard the back door open and saw Hermione sit down beside her husband. His eyes were still focused on the girls and therefore he was the first to notice Rose jump up and run towards them. He slapped Ron's leg to let him know but kept his eyes focused on his wife who looked shell shocked. He rose to his feet just as Rose barrelled into his legs. Startled, he stumbled and would have fallen if Ron hadn't steadied him.

"Rose, be careful"

"Sorry mama, but I'm excited!"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"Did I forget something?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"Not unless I've forgotten it too" Hermione whispered back.

Harry rolled his eyes _I seem to be doing that a lot_ and addressed the young girl. "Why are you excited?"

Rose looked up in surprise. "You're a daddy!"

Harry smiled indulgently. "Not yet sweetie, maybe one day."

"No you are. Aunt Luna said that the white light I can see in her stomach is a baby, even smaller than me! She said that she would be a mummy soon and you a daddy."

Harry's head snapped up towards his wife who was still on the ground, a hand to her stomach. There was a buzzing in his ears and he realised he was heading towards Luna. He vaguely heard Rona and Hermione asking their rose about the white light but his focus was on Luna. Luna was onher feet when he reached her.

"You're pregnant?"

Luna looked up at her husband.

"Harry I'm pregnant"

"Are you sure Rose can read auras?"

"Most definitely, I knew from the day we met her."

Luna was nodding her head.

"Remember how she was that day? She couldn't take her eyes off you. Your aura is spectacular Harry. It has so many different colours incorporated into each other that it's almost blinding. As a baby with the ability to see these colours you're beautiful Harry. I knew from that moment what she could see."

Harry was amazed by Luna's words. To be called beautiful, not for his looks but for his very essence, it's hard not to be flattered by that.

"You probably should have told Hermione and Ron."

Luna looked at him with wide eyes. "They didn't know?"

Harry chuckled, throwing an arm around his wife. "No, they didn't."

They started to head back towards the house where the small family was still quietly discussing between themselves. Suddenly it hit Harry.

"Luna. You're going to be a mum"

Luna stopped to face Harry. "You're going to be a dad"

"We're going to be parents" Harry said, a small smile finally spreading across his face.

"We're going to be parents."

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	9. A Not So Festive Christmas Card

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompt:

18\. (Object) Christmas Card

Hope you like it.

* * *

He had received a Christmas card. This wasn't so unusual although usually they were from friends or fans. This time though, this time he received one from his family. He had always sent a Christmas card to the Dursleys. He wasn't all that sure why he did it, there was just something that told him he should. They had never sent one back though. Somehow he knew, from the moment he received it that he wouldn't like it. The moment he opened it a horrid stench emitted from within. Harry dropped the card in shock, taking a few steps away from the smell.

He could hear his children playing downstairs, his wife encouraging the fun and noise. He was grateful. Hopefully they wouldn't notice his absence. Harry removed the smell with a quick wave of his wand and then locked the door. He didn't want Luna or even worse, his children, to walk in while he was reading this. Yes he was going to read it. He knew it wouldn't be good or kind or festive but they was still this small part of him that hoped that one day they would want to be a part of his life.

He knew he was an adult now. A happy adult with his own family and friends but he hadn't completely healed. No one knew the extent of his crappy childhood, not even his wife. He found it so difficult to talk about that he just never had. Luna had asked, of course she had asked but he couldn't share all those horrible memories.

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts and opened the card. Inside were a folded note and a thick black line where the printed _Merry Christmas_ message usually sat. Littering the bottom of the envelope was a few dead spiders caked in what he thought was mud, _dear god please be mud,_ like a Halloween styled glitter. Harry curled his lip in disgust and immediately burned the envelope and card when there was nothing else left to see. Harry opened the note and almost instantly after reading it felt that small shred of hope shrivel and die.

 _Stop trying to be anything but a freak. You're dead to us.  
–Vernon Dursley._

Harry felt a few traitorous tears escape his eyes. He shouldn't feel this hurt. He was a grown man now. He wasn't the small child who wanted a family, he had one. Yet as he looked at those words he felt like he was five years old again, doing all the chores just to make the only family he ever knew happy, and not succeeding. Harry didn't notice the soft voice unlocking the door, nor did he hear the soft footsteps approaching the bed. He didn't tear his eyes away from the venomous words until a delicate hand pulled it away.

"It's okay to be sad" Luna said

Harry found himself sobbing like a child into his wife's stomach. Tears he needed to shed years ago but never had the chance. Luna stroked the back of his head softly, hoping to help in some small way. She heard the loud thumps of their children coming to find them and she knew Harry wouldn't want them to see him like this. Luna knew though that they needed to see their strong father cry. She knew that they needed to understand he wasn't completely invincible like their friends said. Harry needed this too; he needed to know that his family would stick with him no matter what.

"Mama?"

Luna turned and faced her youngest daughter, Nysa. She wasn't looking at her but at Harry whose head had snapped up at the sound of his little girl's voice.

"What's wrong?" Nysa asked.

Harry gave his little girl a watery smile but couldn't speak around the lump in his throat.

"Its okay sweetie" Luna said "Daddy's just having a blue moment, you know like when you hurt your knee?"

Nysa nodded in understanding and walked up to the bed. Lily was behind her and was also watching her father. Unlike her younger sister, she knew that daddy had more sadness than a hurt knee could cause but something told her she wouldn't get an answer if she asked. Instead she followed her sister in sitting next to her daddy, snuggling in close.

"How about we have some hot chocolate and share stories in bed?" Luna suggested getting cheers from the girls and another sad smile from her husband. Luna conjured up some hot drinks and placed them on the bedside table. The girls were still curled around their dad, now lying on the bed. Luna placed herself behind Nysa and listened to them share stories until the girls fell asleep.

"Thank you love."

Luna looked up at her husband. His eyes were wet again and red rimmed but he was smiling.

"I really needed that."

Luna shook her head at her husband. "Honestly Harry you should know that Wrackspurts will only go away with positive thoughts." She rolled her eyes. _I've told him that more times than I can count_.

"You're right. Maybe tomorrow, when the girls go to the Weasley's, we could talk, something I probably should have done a long time ago."

"That would be fine by me" Luna whispered.

Luna grabbed onto Harry's hand which was resting over Nysa's back and squeezed it.

"You have a family now, and we will always listen when you need it."

* * *

 **Nysa -** a group of asteroids in the Main Belt. The name means The Goal according BabyCenter (a link will be on my profile.) I really liked the name and it was like something Luna might call a baby girl.

WolfWinks -xx-


	10. His Eyes

A little silly moment, hope you like it.

* * *

"Luna?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"Okay. Waiting for what?"

Luna gave Harry a look that he read as _Do I really have to answer that_. Harry just shook his head and watched as his wife turned back to stare and the little boy in the cot. He still wasn't quite sure what she was waiting for but he settled in to wait with her. The baby in the cot was their most recent edition to the family. They had two girls, their first born turning 8 in a few a month or so and the younger having just turned 4. This little one was the first boy in the family and was just entering his 6th month.

It was early morning, the first of November, and Harry had woken to an empty bed. Getting up to look for his wife he had found her in this position shivering. He had draped a blanket over her frame just to have a conversation he was too tired to truly decipher. The girls were still dead to the world so he just conjured up another chair and watched his wife.

Luna didn't blink, didn't move. After half an hour Harry was starting to get worried. He had called for some hot tea earlier but Luna hadn't touched it. She only moved when the baby made a slight sound, indicating he was waking up. Little Xavier had beautiful blonde hair like his mother and just as messy as his father. He was a chubby baby and ate a lot. He had blue eyes at the moment but they could change any time now. As this thought entered Harry's mind he realised that's what Luna was doing. _How did I not realise?_

Every time their little baby was approximately 6 months old Luna would sit up and stare at the child until it opened its eyes. When Lily opened her eyes she had beautiful brown eyes that resembled Harry's father. Harry was ecstatic but Luna seemed almost disappointed. Then Nysa was born and at 6 months Luna was staring into the cot. Baby Nysa had opened her eyes displaying soft silver eyes. Luna had smiled seeing the baby had her eyes but she still seemed almost subdued. Harry still wasn't sure why.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by an ecstatic yell and then a baby crying. Harry threw himself out of the chair to see Luna calming down the startled baby a wide smile on her face.

"What is it?"

"I knew it. Of course it was going to be the boy!"

"What? Luna what are you talking about?"

"The eyes!"

Harry realised with a start that whatever wish or desire that had possessed his wife to wait to see the baby's eye colour had finally been fulfilled. He opened his mouth to ask what colour they were when he was interrupted by a sleepy voice by the door.

"Daddy?"

Harry turned and saw his two girls holding hands. Nysa was rubbing her eyes and staring at her mother like she was crazy. Lily, on the other hand was eyeing the baby in her mother's arms like he was something to eat.

"Lily, Nysa guess what!" Luna shouted in a whisper. _Honestly Luna is slowly turning me into a male version of her._ He shook the frightening thought out of his head and watched as Lily's eyes lit up, apparently knowing exactly what her mum was going on about, and Nysa's head snap up in interest.

Before the two girls could even open their mouth Luna had started to speak again.

"The eyes!"

Both girls started at their mother for a moment before jumping up and down in excitement. Lily started to laugh after a while and Nysa started asking questions.

"Are you sure? Has it actually happened? Is it truly true? Are you completely sure?"

Harry's head was spinning. He had no idea what his whole family seemed to be going on about. Even little Xavier had started to laugh along with his oldest sister. Finally Harry had enough confusion and decided to try and get a straight answer

"What colour are they then?"

All three girls turned to look at him. Luna beamed, startling him with just how happy this had made his girls, and passed the still giggling baby to him. Harry hugged his baby close and eyed the girls with suspicion. Luna just nodded at him so he looked down at his little boy and into green eyes.

Into his eyes.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	11. Goodbye

This one is a sad one, have the tissues handy.

Written for Christmas Collection Competition prompt: 24

p.s: The last story was using prompt 4 and was also written for the above Competition, forgot to mention that in the last chapter.

* * *

Tears weren't a common sight on the Man- Who-Conquered. He learned when he was young that crying didn't change anything. Oh he did cry, when Sirius died he cried, when his children were born he cried, when he received a letter that told him to 'get stuffed' by his only living relatives he cried. He did cry but not very often and never out in public. _Could you just imagine the scandal?_ His wife was the one to see him cry the most, Ron and Hermione next. There weren't many other that had truly seen him cry, it made him feel weak so he just didn't do it. The public would sometimes call him cold because of this. When Molly Weasley died and he attended the funeral, the public booed him because not a tear left his eyes. None of them knew he had cried in his wife's arms for hours once he arrived home. Harry knew to not pay attention to what the public. He learned to just not care.

Harry didn't cry and yet here he was sobbing like a small child. He wasn't ashamed, never. No one thought less of him, no one believed him weak. Of course the only people surrounding him at this present time were his children, no friends, no grandkids, not even that one great grandkid Harry had the pleasure of meeting. Just his three children, but they didn't care that he was crying. They were crying too. Nysa was on the ground, a small white blanket clutched between her fingers. Xavier had a tissue in one hand, a small rattle in the other, his face showing exactly how destroyed he truly felt. Lily had a face of stone but silent tears were making their way down her face. She was the one showing the least emotion but Harry could see the grief in the way her hands shook or the way her eyes were truly focused for once. They were all devastated.

Harry placed the wreath on the piled high dirt. His children closed in around him and he felt so comforted by their presence.

"Did you know?" Lily spoke. Her voice was hard, unforgiving. Harry knew she was just trying to hold it together.

"No" Harry's voice sounded wrong. It was rough and weak. Barely there at yet his children heard him.

"Why didn't she- she-" Xavier couldn't continue, collapsing into tears again.

"Why didn't she tell anyone?" Nysa said, knowing exactly what her brother wanted to know. Nysa's voice was so quiet but it was angry.

Harry looked at the ground in front of him, the wreath he placed there the only colour as far as he could see. He stood there for a long time and his children let him, also lost in thought. He finally spoke, startling his children so much Xavier dropped his rattle, which seemed to echo when it landed and Lily let her mask slip.

"Luna" Harry had to stop to clear his throat. "Luna once told me that sometimes the ones we love need to protect us by lying, even if we don't think it's necessary. Luna wanted to enjoy her final moments of life and to her that meant keeping the truth from us. She just wanted to protect the ones she cared for the most."

The area was silent after Harry's speech but not for long. Harry dissolved into sobs, collapsing onto his knees in front of the grave, barely avoiding his second child. He sobbed and sobbed like he was a small child of five, learning about the death of his parents for the first time. He sobbed until the moon appeared in the sky sending its light down on the small family.

"Goodbye, my love."

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	12. Diagnosis

This is a companion piece to the previous chapter. I'm sure you guys can see that although the separate stories are all over the place, they actually relate to each other. I wanted to make a point about this one, saying this was most definitely connected to the last. Here it is.

Written for the Christmas Collection Challenge using prompt:

9\. (Word) Tradition.

* * *

Luna could no longer hear anything. She could only hear an annoying buzz _possibly the Nargles_ Luna looked around but there was no mistletoe. _Hmm strange_. Luna could see the man in front of her was talking but she could only hear that annoying buzz. She was most definitely not thinking about the news that this young man had given her. Yes she could call him a young man even though he had to be at least 52 by now. She was, after all, almost double his age.

The man was standing now, looking concerned. _Why?_ She realised quickly that she was the one concerning him. The young doctor placed a wrinkled hand on her shoulder and that seemed the scare the bee that had to have been inside her brain away.

"Mrs. Potter, I know this is shocking news. Why don't I go get your husband so-"

"NO!" She cut him off so violently and suddenly that he pulled his hand back as if stung and only barely prevented a nasty tumble over the top his desk. She almost found it funny. Almost, and didn't that say something about the situation she found herself in.

"Mrs. Potter." The doctor said after regaining his composure. "Are you sure? As an experienced doctor I know that the patients prefer to have a loved one with them through the diagnosis and treatment."

"Treatment" The word sounded funny on her tongue, like peppermint. She hated peppermint.

"Yes, there are a few options we can look at. Your condition is quite sever so they may not work very well but there is a chance that the treatments can get rid of it completely and you could live a long life"

Luna gave the doctor a look. One she usually reserved for her husband when he was being particularly dense. The doctor seemed to lack the intelligence to understand her looks so she figured a little push in the right direction would be a good idea.

"I am going on to 102 years; I have lived a long life. No treatment." Okay that was more of a hint but Luna figured that the poor doctor needed some help.

"Are you-"

"Yes, can I go now?"

The doctor sighed but nodded none the less. Luna rose from her seat, ignoring the slight creaking of her legs and backs... and arms. She made her way out of the door and found her husband slowly pacing the length of the hospital floor. In that moment she knew, without a doubt, that Harry could not know that she had cancer.

* * *

It had been a week since her collapse and subsequent diagnosis. Harry would watch her a little more closely and was much more worried about her now but he was still unaware. She planned to keep it that way. At this moment their children and grandchildren were all over for a Sunday lunch, a tradition that she hoped the family would keep once she was gone. Nysa's first born was also here even though she was heavily pregnant with her first child.

This is what she wanted. She wanted laughter. She wanted fun. She wanted her family happy. None of that would have been possible if she had said yes to treatment.

"Mum?"

Luna swirled her eyes to her oldest child.

"Hmm?" Luna smiled at the girl but she didn't smile back. Luna started to get worried though her face showed no change.

"Are you okay?"

 _Ah_ Luna thought _she's just worried about me._ Luna smiled softly and her daughter and just informed her that the Wrackspurts were particularly busy today. Lily smiled and went back to enjoying the family.

Luna had found it almost easy to keep her sickness a secret. The aspect of lying to her family hurt but she knew it was for the best. Once it was all over, once she was dead, they could mourn. Until that time came she would keep it a secret and let her family be happy. Until her last breath.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	13. The Feast

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompt:

10\. (Word) Feast

Written for the Chocolate Frog Collectible Card:

(Silver) Mackled Malaclaw - challenge: Incorporate someone eating too much into your story.

Speed Drabble:

Taste, delectable, "What do you think tastes better?"

* * *

Harry was watching his fiancé run around the house like a man woman. One would think this is a normal occasion with her. It wasn't. Usually Luna was calm, collected. She didn't freak out, she always seemed to know that everything would work out. It was usually Harry that was running around like a crazy person. Not today. Today it was Harry that knew everything was going to work out and it was Luna that was so worried.

"Harry!" she screamed from the bedroom.

Harry rolled his eyes but made the walk there and peered inside.

"Yes honey?" Harry really tried to keep the amusement out of his voice but from the look he received, he didn't succeed.

"What should I wear?" Luna choosing to ignore the obvious amusement he was receiving was a blessing. He really didn't want a lecture.

"Hun, you wear what you want. It isn't that big of a deal." Harry could have cursed himself as soon as he said those words.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal!" Luna's voice became a shriek by the end. "Of course it's a big deal. I'm meeting your family."

"You've already met most of them." Harry said, he really tried to understand the way his fiancé's mind worked but it was an unrecognisable complicated mess up there.

"Not as your fiancé." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hun, you were just like this when you were meeting them as my girlfriend and I have a feeling you will be like this when you meet them as my wife. Honestly honey, relax. They love you already."

Luna seemed to calm down significantly. "Really?"

"Really, now get dressed or we're going to be late."

Luna's eyes widened and she rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Harry just rolled his eyes. _Me and my big mouth._

Once Luna and Harry arrived Luna became her usual self, at least outwardly. Luna's hands were twitching, her eyes were strangely focused and her left foot was always in movement. Harry knew this nervousness wouldn't last but he wished she could just relax.

"Ah Harry dear and Luna. How are you two? Obviously not eating enough. Honestly Harry do you have any fat on those bones." Molly Weasley entered the living room, where the floo entrance was.

"I try and feed him but it just disappears through his feet and into the ground, at least the Blibbering Humdingers are getting fed." Luna smiled at the confused faces and then turned to Harry.

"You really should eat more, maybe the more food in you the less likely it will disappear."

"Well you're most definitely right there Luna, dear."

Harry opened his mouth to argue but one look at his fiancé's face made him change his mind. He would accept his punishment like a man; he still had his pride after all.

"Yes Molly" The snickering twins and Ron behind him was not helping at all.

* * *

The feast was lovely as always but Harry was really starting to feel sick.

"Taste this one" Ginny would say.

"Have some of this too." Ron would say.

"This one is absolutely delectable" George, or was it Fred, would say.

"What do you think taste's better? The pumpkin pastry or the treacle tart. Here taste them both so you're sure." The other twin, whichever it was, would say. Honestly they both knew exactly which one he would enjoy the most.

Molly was watching it all with pure amusement; Arthur was too busy talking to Hermione who was glancing over at him in pure pity. Luna was sporting a smug smirk which just made him sulk. Honestly he lost any pride and dignity he had five minutes into the meal. Now he was just sulking.

"Try this one" Ron was holding out yet another piece of the demonic food that he had yet to taste. _Where the hell was it all coming from?_ He plucked it out of Ron's hand and took a bite, completely on autopilot at this point. As soon as the food was swallowed he knew it was a bad idea. He jumped out of his chair and ran to the bathroom so fast that no one saw him. The sounds of retching had Luna out of her seat and away just as quickly. The Weasley family were left wondering what just happened.

* * *

I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have made you eat that much." Luna was running her hand through Harry's dark hair as Harry threw up his lunch.

"What're you apologising for?" Harry mumbled from inside the toilet. He had stopped throwing up a few minutes ago and his stomach was starting to settle. "I made me eat that much."

Luna smiled down at her fiancé, glad he wasn't mad at her. "Well then maybe you should have stopped at four courses hmm."

Harry pulled his head out from the toilet to look up at his fiancé. Her eyes were alight with mischievous but her smile was soft. She was gazing down at him, still running her hand through his hair and Harry felt warm.

Despite the upset stomach, the smell of vomit, the shattered pride and the fact that they were currently in a bathroom, Harry had never been happier.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	14. Little Elise

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompt:

7\. (Word) Goodwill

Written for Hopscotch:

1 prompt: Diagon Alley (Location)

* * *

Luna was staring into a shop window in Diagon Alley when she heard it. Unmistakable sounds of sobs. It was an unusual sound in Diagon alley but she was sure she had heard it. Luna followed the soft sounds until she heard a distinctly male voice speaking.

"It's okay, shh. We'll find her for you. Just come with me."

Luna turned the corner and saw someone she didn't expect to see until school went back.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and smiled at her, his eyes were wide. In his arms was a little girl, not yet four years old. She had her head buried in his shoulder and her thumb in her mouth.

"Is everything okay?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, little Elise here has lost her mum. Her big sister is starting at Hogwarts this year, first in the family to go."

 _Ah a muggle child then._ Luna thought. _This is a dangerous time to be by herself. I'm glad Harry was the one to find her._

"Now how old are you Elise?" Harry asked.

Luna walked with them; wanting to make sure they found this woman quickly and without issue. The Nargles wouldn't hesitate to attack.

"T'ree" Elise said, holding up three fingers.

"Wow, that sure is a big number; you must be such a big girl now."

Conversation continued on like this. Harry would ask a question and the little girl would answer. In no time at all the girl was jerking around in Harry's arms and waving her limbs around while explaining how one of her big brothers once pushed her on the swing, or how her father loved to cook with her. Harry was smiling and nodding, letting the little girl talk.

Luna, on the other hand was just watching. She noticed the looks that the pair were getting, though she didn't think Harry had yet, she just ignored them. She was too captivated by the sight in front of her. Harry was wonderful with the little girl. He had calmed her down, spoken softly and carefully not to startle her and the girl was smiling. _She seems so happy, possibly forgotten about her lost mother._ Luna's observations were cut off by a woman's call.

"Elise, where are you!?"

Up ahead a woman was scanning the streets, a boy around Luna's age and a you eleven year old with a owl cage in her hands also calling out. When Elise heard the call she started to struggle in Harry's hands. Harry placed her on the ground and she ran up to her mother.

"Mama!"

The woman whipped her head around and when she saw her daughters face burst into relieved tears.

Harry and Luna walked towards the small group which was starting to attract a lot of looks. Harry wanted to make sure everything was okay and Luna wanted to tag along. When the mother saw them approaching she picked up her little girl and smiled at them.

"Were you the ones who found her?" she asked, her voice was still weak with tears.

"Yeah, found her hiding behind one of the shops upset. I just wanted to prevent the tears, little kids shouldn't cry." Harry shrugged, running his hand through his hair, unintentionally revealing his scar.

The surrounding crowd gasped as they recognised the boy as did the little girl with the owl cage.

"You're Harry Potter!" She blurted out, only to blush in embarrassment.

Harry's eyes widened and he covered up his scar again but the damage was done.

"Harry Potter?"

"No way, are you sure?"

"Saw the scar myself, I did"

"He saved that little girl."

"I heard he had to fight 10 death eaters to save her."

Harry lowered his head and rolled his eyes at the words surrounding him. The mother was scolding her little girl and she was looking down ashamed.

"Look, I think we better head off." Harry said, gently interrupting the pair. "I need to head before the press gets here."

"Of course, thank you, both of you, so much for finding her. I will be forever grateful."

"Don't be, I just did what anyone would."

With those words Harry left, Luna following him. Everywhere they walked was eyes and whispers. Luna quickly became sick of it. Luna gripped Harry's hand and started to steer Harry in zig zags and twists. Eventually they managed to lose the crowd.

Luna turned to Harry and smiled.

"You will be a wonderful father one day." She said, and then left. She had to get back to her poor father after all.

Harry was left staring at his girlfriend's back in shock.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	15. Christmas in July

Written for the Christmas Collection Competition prompt:

57\. (Location) Family home for Christmas dinner

* * *

Neville stepped through the fireplace and into a war zone.

"Uh... Harry?"

Harry poked his head out from the kitchen, covered in flour and _is that egg in his hair?_ "

"Neville!" Harry called only to duck to avoid a flying egg.

"What did I say about throwing eggs Xavier!"

 _I guess I was right_. Neville thought

"Luna and the girls are outside setting up... I hope. Could you check on them please?"

Neville opened his mouth to respond but Harry was already gone. Neville turned to Ginny, his current girlfriend, who just rolled her eyes.

"You should see them with Hermione and Ron kids."

Neville couldn't help the shiver run up his spine. He headed outside, avoiding the squashed and smoking cake and the giant purple rubber ducks. There was mistletoe in the doorway which initiated a quick kiss to his girlfriend, who giggled. He managed to climb under the top part of the back door which was stuck to the doorframe. The bottom half was nowhere to be found.

"Uncle Neville!" two identical screams sounded from the backyard and suddenly Neville was on the ground.

"Hi Lily, Nysa. How are you two?"

The girls were off, babbling about this and that. Neville nodded and smiled while Ginny went to attempt a discussion with Luna.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Harry called; his wand was out and levitating the plates outside and Xavier in his arms.

Neville was still on the ground but as soon as the call was made the girls jumped up and ran to their seats. Neville pulled himself up and watched as Harry lowered the plates, placed his two year old terror in his seat and kissed Luna who was staring at the baked ham in fascination.

"Come and get it guys, don't just stare."

Neville shook himself and went over to his seat. The food look immaculate and he couldn't wait to eat.

* * *

They were about halfway through the meal when Luna spoke for the first time. Neville had been chatting to Harry about the changes for the Hogwarts elves and Ginny was listening to an excited Lily speak about the frog she caught.

"They are all getting paid a little more and each one is forced to have a day off a week. I am determined to make this happen, if only to get Hermione off my back." Neville was saying.

"It's Christmas."

Luna's sudden words silenced the table. Lily was nodding along to her mother's words, apparently in complete agreement and Xavier was copying his big sister. Nysa was looking between her mother and father while the three adults were staring at Luna, waiting for her to explain. When she just continued to eat Harry placed his cutlery down and smiled softly.

"It's July Luna."

"I know that." Luna placed another potato in her mouth and Harry sighed.

"Luna, Christmas is in December. You know this."

"Yes."

"So it's not Christmas."

"Yes it is."

The table waited patiently for Luna to explain. It was Lily who finally spoke up.

"Don't you get it?"

All heads turned her way.

"No you're dads a little slow, how about you explain for us."

Lily heaved a sigh "It's the ham. You only bake ham on Christmas

"Oh, of course." Harry smiled and went back to eating.

Neville and Ginny exchanged looks but decided, for their own sanity, not to ask.

* * *

The meal was finished and Luna was frowning at the table, looking where her cutlery use to be.

"Where is it?" Luna asked Harry.

Harry turned from where he was wiping Nysa's face and with one glance at his wife knew exactly what she wanted. Waving his wand he produced enough crackers for everyone.

"How did he..."

"I have no idea."

Ginny and Neville exchanged looks again but went along with the Christmas tradition.

* * *

Neville watched as Harry sent the plates in the kitchen and then walked back out with his arms raised.

"I got kicked out."

At Neville's questioning look he elaborated.

"Missy, my house elf lets me cook but I'm not allowed to clean anything."

"Ahh" Neville said nodding.

Ginny was saying goodbye to the kids and Luna. Neville was just waiting for her. He watched Harry out of the corner of his eye. He looked so happy. Neville couldn't imagine the exhaustion that came with Luna but he saw the love there. He can understand that.

"It was good seeing you Harry."

"You too Neville, we should do this again."

Luna came bounding into the room at that point, a large fabric banner in her hands. Neville saw Harry's shoulders shake with silent laughter as Luna magically placed the banner above the fireplace.

"Christmas Joy" Neville read aloud once he could see it all. He turned to Harry who was chuckling.

"I have to remember to never bake the ham except on Christmas"

Neville looked between Luna the banner and Harry and started laughing. There was nothing else to do.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	16. The Moment of Truth Well Almost

This is from Luna's perspective; let me know how I went in portraying Luna.

Thanks

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompt

36\. (Food/drink) Candy Cane

* * *

Luna walked the hall of Hogwarts. She had a bucket on candy canes in her hands and was wearing a Santa suit, complete with a hat and beard. Why not? It's Christmas after all. She could hear the whispers following her but ignoring them was something she was very good at nowadays. She skipped down the hall and handed out candy canes to everyone that caught her eye.

"You're hair is particularly brown today Tracy. Have a candy cane."

"Ahh Dennis, your shoes are wonderfully squeaky, have a candy cane"

"Professor McGonagall. Your forehead is clear of frown lines for once, have a candy cane."

She would hand a candy cane to her targeted recipient and then flutter off. She didn't wait for a thanks or a smile and she most definitely didn't wait for scorn from her fellow classmates and her teachers. She even managed to create a speechless Professor Snape. An achievement to remember if there ever was one.

By lunch everyone was talking about her. Whether good or bad there was talk. Luna didn't notice. She was too busy working up the nerve to give a candy cane to the one person who she believed deserved it.

Luna glanced up and accidently locked eyes with Harry Potter. He had been watching her. She averted her eyes quickly, a faint blush spreading over her cheeks. No one noticed, or at least she didn't think so. Luna quickly finished her lunch and then disappeared.

* * *

The rest of the day Luna continued to hand out her candy canes. Not to Harry though. She was too scared. She had accepted about an hour ago that she just didn't have the courage to approach him. Thankfully she didn't have to.

"Luna?"

Luna turned around slowly, still in her dream like state only to lock eyes with brilliant green ones. Her eyes widened slightly but Harry didn't seem to notice. She saw him take a deep breath and swallow.

"I have heard a few things about candy canes today."

Harry had said it as a statement but she knew it was a question.

"A small gift goes a long way." Luna replied.

"So I've heard, you must have given one to the whole school by now."

Luna could feel her cheeks heating up but her voice betrayed nothing, keeping its dreamy quality. "Yes, almost. The Nargles have been particularly mad, they wanted to cause mischievous but the positive thoughts helped to scare them away."

Luna paused for a moment and studied the boy in front of her. He was so kind, so selfless. He deserved so much but all she could gift was a candy cane for a moment. _Maybe that's enough for now._

"You should have one; the Nargles seem to like you."

"Is that my compliment?"

Luna just stared. She knew what he meant and she knew how she wanted to reply but she needed to work up the nerve. Harry took her silence for a lack of understanding.

"Every candy cane comes with a compliment, that's what I've heard." Harry's eyes were intense but there was a nervousness there well hidden. It was noticing Harry's nerves that made her speak up.

"Harry, you deserve more compliments than mere words could ever express, have a candy cane."

With those last words Luna walked off, leaving a dumfounded Harry behind. She didn't notice, too busy trying not to run away. Her cheeks were flaming red and she continued to play the last five minutes in her head. She didn't hear Harry's last words to her.

"Luna, thank you for being you."

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	17. The Boyfriend

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompt

27\. (Object) Christmas jumper

* * *

Stare.

Stare.

Fidget.

Stare.

Shift.

Blink.

Stare.

Stare.

"Uh... Lily?"

"Yes Ryan?"

"Um..."

Glare.

Harry chuckled inwardly when the poor child in front of him shifted uneasily again. He would never let the boy know it but he had already passed Harry's test.

The boy was only slightly shorter than himself. Light brown hair and intense blue eyes. He looked a lot like his father in looks but reminded Harry of Hermione at times. He was a Ravenclaw through and through. He had a book wherever he went and was always asking questions. Most importantly, he cared about Lily and stood up for her when necessary. He was a good kid, not that Harry would let him know. Not yet.

* * *

Lily walked into the room and sighed when she saw what was happening. _Of course_. Rolling her eyes she drifted towards the pair. She saw her mother off to the side and changed directions. Her mother had that look about her, one Lily herself had inherited. It meant that they knew something no one else did.

"Lily." Luna whispered. She didn't turn her head away from the sight before her, watching her husband intimidate the poor child while wearing a tacky Christmas jumper was hilarious. She wouldn't laugh though, oh no, Harry would not approve and Wrackspurts would creep into his head. Those are never good.

"Yes mum?"

"Do not stay out past midnight; your carriage will turn into a pumpkin."

"I know mum. My slippers would never be the same if I even tried." Lily replied.

The pairs conversations often became this was, confusing anyone near them. Lily was so much like her mother is was terrifying. As she was about to graduate Hogwarts now, her hair was long and shinny like her mothers. Her face and body also matured, creating a beautiful creature that would capture all the boys, though most didn't have the patience for her. That's okay though, she only had eyes for one boy. Thankfully, he seemed to have eyes for her too.

"Lily?" Ryan questioned again, pulling the mother and daughter out of their thoughts.

"Yes Ryan, calm yourself. The reservation isn't for another half an hour."

Ryan's shoulders slumped and Harry's glare intensified, although there was a slight tilt to the corner of his lips that betrayed his true feelings.

"I thought you said you were going to surprise her" Harry practically growled at the defeated boy in front of him.

Luna shot her husband a stern look and he back away slightly though didn't retract his question.

"I said I would try. I've almost given up hope that I will ever surprise her." Ryan looked up at Harry Potter and smiled softly. "Usually she knows before I do."

Harry's eyes soften but his stern expression doesn't dissipate. "Bring her home by 12. No later"

"Yes sir" Ryan mumbled smiling slightly, however keeping it hidden from view.

The couple walked out the door after a brief kiss to Lily's hand and a compliment. Once they left Harry continued to glare at the closed door. He didn't like the fact that his daughter was now of dating age but knew it was going to happen. At least she picks them well.

"You could be nicer Harry. That boy has no Nargles." Luna said, coming up behind her husband.

"I know. He's a good boy. I will not let him know that until a see a ring on her finger though."

"I know, you're too protective." Luna wrapped an arm around his waist which Harry responded to by wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I love you Luna, I love our kids and I have grown up with a psycho trying to kill me. I'm going to be protective."

Rolling her eyes, Luna dragged her husband to the couch, settling in front of him. "I love you too."

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	18. Hungover

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompt:

45\. (Feeling) Hungover

Written for Hopscotch:

1 prompt: (Dialogue) "It's taking forever!"

* * *

The potion turned green. It was sudden and yet Harry just groaned.

"This is your own fault." Luna said while stirring the potion 3 times counter-clockwise.

Harry just groaned again and placed his head on the table.

"You have some common sense, I'm sure of it. Why don't you use it?"

Groaning for the third time Harry rolled his eyes in the direction of his girlfriend, in the process taking a whiff of the concoction she was brewing. Bad idea.

"I think 'm gonna throw up."

"Throw up in the potion and it will take another three hours to brew."

Harry jumped from his seat and raced to the closest bathroom. Making it halfway there he collapsed to the ground and threw up all over the new rug.

"I didn't like that rug anyway." Luna called from the kitchen.

Harry just groaned.

"Harry, clean it up and then go lay on the couch."

"Mmkay... What's the cleaning spell again?"

Luna tried to hide her smile, knowing Harry would most definitely not appreciate it, and waved her wand in his direction.

"Thanks Luna."

"Go to the living room and lay on the couch. This should be done soon. One more ingredient and then it just needs to rest."

"Okay"

Luna watched her boyfriend disappear into the living room, her smile finally appearing. Harry went out last night so sure he wouldn't drink too much.

 _Just a glass or two._ He said. _No more._ He said.

Luna rolled her eyes at past and present Harry. He should know by now that a few glasses with Ron never ends that way. Especially this night, being his bachelor party and all. Harry should be glad that Hermione and Ron both agreed to have the bachelor and bachelorette parties two weeks before the wedding and not the night before.

Luna added the last ingredient to the potion and then went to check on her boyfriend. He was moaning on the couch. Luna rolled her eyes yet again.

"What?" she asked.

"Where's the potion, its taking forever!" Harry said, he was gazing up at her with pathetic puppy-dog eyes that would only work if he wasn't ridiculously hungover. Luna just rolled her eyes. _How many times have I done that in this one morning?_

"It's going to be at least another hour. It needs to rest."

Harry just groaned, causing Luna to roll her eyes.

"Oh my stupid stupid boyfriend. You're lucky I like you."

Harry smiled in her general direction, his eyes closed. "I like you too Luna"

Luna just rolled her eyes.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	19. An Icy Date

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompt:

12\. (colour) Snow White

* * *

Harry was not scared. He wasn't. He also wasn't nervous. No way. What was there to be nervous about anyway. He was just being led away from the comfort of the house and into the snow, as he could feel it on his bare feet, by his wife of three years who insisted that he was blindfolded. Okay, he was nervous. It wasn't that he didn't trust his wife because he did but she did have a unique view of what would be a good surprise and what... wouldn't.

When Luna woke him up this morning with a sweet kiss and a coffee in hand Harry was feeling pretty good. After he finished his coffee, and what a good coffee it had been, he raised from the bed intending to continue on with his normal day. There was nothing to do as a beautiful white Christmas had just past but Luna wasn't having that at all. Before Harry could pull his socks on there was a tie around his eyes and Luna was leading his out of the bedroom.

"I have a surprise for you." She said and that was all she said.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when Luna halted in her walk.

"We're here." She said, turning Harry around.

Harry noticed her voice sounded small. She was nervous. Harry's curiosity and nerves spiked a little. _What could make Luna nervous?_

He felt her soft fingers on the back of his head untying the tie and pulling it away from his face. He was blinded for a moment with all the white covering the ground. Once his eyes adjusted to the blinding light he saw their house in the distance and felt Luna tug his arm. Turning he came across a breathtaking sight, his frozen feet forgotten. Luna was in her pyjamas, her hair a scruffy mess and her eyes still puffy from sleep. She was wringing her hands together and refused to look up from the ground. Harry smiled at his wife and then looked to the scenery. Harry's eyes widened in disbelief.

There was an igloo, an actual igloo in his backyard. It was made beautifully with smooth walls and about as tall as he was. There were fairy lights around the top of the igloo and the entrance. One glance at the inside showed a bright red rug and there was a delicious aroma drifting towards them.

"Luna." Harry could hear just how breathless his voice was and he honestly had nothing to say. Thankfully he seemed to have snapped something in Luna and she started to ramble.

"I made it all myself, the food, the igloo, I even made the rug. The house elves had to help me with the igloo to make sure it didn't fall on our heads and I used magic to decorate it but otherwise it's all muggle made. The food is all your favourites. Hermione helped me with the idea; she said that although you really enjoyed hunting for crumple-horned snorkack-"

Harry winced at the memory but smiled at Luna who didn't even notice.

"You would love a special meal. I decided breakfast because lunch is boring and dinner is only for the second half of the month."

"Luna." Harry said, interrupting her tirade of words. Luna was obviously nervous that Harry wouldn't like it.

"I have never felt as special as I do right now. I love you, so much Luna." Harry pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. He felt all her tension and nerves vanish as the kiss continued. He didn't pull back until she was limp in his arms.

"I love you Luna."

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	20. The Nightmare Before Christmas

**WARNING:** This one is a little dark. I still think it falls under the T rating but I want you to know it's a little dark and creepy.

Written for the Christmas Collection Competition using prompt:

61\. (Story title) The Nightmare Before Christmas.

* * *

It was a lovely day. There was a bright sun out and the day was hot. There was freshness to the day that is unexpected around Christmas time, even in Australia.

Harry wouldn't be able to tell you why he was in Australia for Christmas but he was and he was having a blast. He wasn't sure where his family was but with a quick look around he found an old basket holding perfectly wrapped presents. Harry wasn't sure how, but he knew that they were for his lover. If asked, Harry wouldn't be able to say what was inside the presents but he knew that she would love them.

Looking up he spotted a beautiful green pine tree that he was facing and underneath it his wife was standing with a cane picnic basket in hand, a red blanket covering the contents inside.

She was beautiful today. Her hair was pulled away from her face with a light scattering of white and yellow flowers. Her dress matched her dirty blonde hair to perfection and her smile was blinding. Harry couldn't prevent his own smile as he approached her. Each step he took caused the wind to pick up but he didn't pay it any attention. By the time he reached his beautiful lover the wind was blowing his hair into his mouth and snapping his clothes across his body. Luna was unaffected. She continued to smile and reached a hand out to him, holding the basket in the other. Harry could see her lips moving but couldn't make out the words.

"I can't hear you!" He called out. If anything her smile widened and she slowly lowered her hand. The instant her hand gripped the basket again the wind halted, leaving everything eerily still and quiet.

"Run Harry." Luna said with a smile plastered on her face.

Harry started to lose his own smile, dread settling into his gut.

"Run or IT will eat you." Luna lowered her hand to the basket revealing the contents.

Inside was a mess of blood and teeth. Human teeth. Harry stared in morbid fascination at the contents of the basket. There were at least ten mouths full of teeth collected inside.

"Run Harry. Don't lose your teeth."

With Luna's words the wind picked up and the sun went behind a cloud. Harry watched as if enchanted as the wind started attacking his lover, tearing her away from him. He was sure he called out but the words were stolen from his mouth. He started to run, to where he wasn't sure but he ran.

He ran.

And ran.

He didn't stop running because he knew it he did he would be dead. In the end it didn't matter. He was knocked down by something heavy, wet and slimy. The sun disappeared.

* * *

He couldn't move. He couldn't feel. He couldn't make a sound. He was dead, except he wasn't. He was surrounded in inky blackness that covered the whole of existence. He couldn't see anything. Couldn't hear anything. Yet he knew, without a doubt, there was something out there. It was haunting, evil, deadly.

And it was hunting.

Hunting flesh.

Hunting blood.

Hunting him.

No. Not just him. It was hunting her as well. She was here, somewhere. He wasn't sure how he knew, he just did.

No. It couldn't have her.

He struggled to move his limps, his head. Even his tiniest finger would be an improvement. There was no movement. He still couldn't move, yet he struggled harder. He had to free himself. He had to.

He heard a scream.

He knew that voice.

He knew that scream.

His struggles continued, even harder and finally managed to move a finger. It didn't matter

It was too late.

The scream continued and continued. The sound echoed around him, creating colours in front of his face. Horrid, mocking colours.

Red.

Green.

Blue.

Silver.

Christmas was surrounding him, mocking him. The colours merged together. The swirled and curled until they were a blob of dark red. Blood.

The scream continued. The colour started to form shapes. Shapes he didn't recognise. Shapes he didn't want to recognise. The shapes danced around his head, mocking. Calling out to him. Using her voice.

He could feel his heart.

Ba bump.

Ba bump.

Ba bump.

Ba bump.

He could hear it. It mixed in with the scream. It became louder.

Louder.

Louder.

The shapes continued to circle him. A circle of dark red threatening shapes swirling around his head, making the sounds all the more terrifying.

He was going crazy with fear. Fear for him. Fear for her.

He could hear her voice, calling, calling, calling. It was full of pain.

He couldn't handle it. His mind couldn't handle the pressure, the pain. Her pain was his.

It stabbed inside his brain until it wouldn't work anymore.

The calls continued.

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

Harry shot out of bed like he was on fire, except he was drenched. His eyes were wild as he looked around the room and landed on his terrified and troubled wife.

"Harry?"

He just stared at her with wide eyes. Until water started to leak out of them. Her whole body softened into sympathy and she crawled towards him.

"It's okay. You're okay." She said as she pulled him close.

Harry didn't sob or cry loudly. He didn't close his eyes but he did wrap his arms around her. He gripped her tightly as tears leaked out of his eyes. She ran a hand down his head and tried to calm him down.

"It's okay, it was just a dream." She said after a while.

Harry shot out of her arms at those words.

"What if it wasn't?" Harry knew he was being illogical but the terror he felt still itched at his skin and the scream still echoed in his ears.

"It maybe... I mean we were celebrating Christmas in Australia and... It was so nice at first... It was so dark... I couldn't... it wasn't... and the scream..." Harry covered his face with his hands.

Luna approached and pulled her husband close. She stroked his hair and calmed him down again.

"It was most definitely just a dream." She said strongly.

Harry looked at her. He knew she was right but he just couldn't believe it. "How?" He asked.

"Because we aren't in Australia silly, and we never will be. The Grettars are too wild there, especially around Christmas time."

Harry looked at his wife and realised her words took away his fear. Her logic, however skewered, made his own logic click.

He could do nothing but laugh.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	21. The Tinsel and The Lion

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompts

15\. (Colour) Maroon.

26\. (Object) Tinsel.

* * *

The tinsel was in her hair. In. Her. Hair. Luna watched it without blinking. She couldn't blink. If she let herself blink then the tinsel would creep into her ear, create Nargles and Wrackspurts which would then grow a family and Luna didn't want to think about the consequence that. So she couldn't blink. Touching it was also out of the question, it was maroon. Maroon tinsel was dangerous. Only a lion could touch maroon tinsel. Luckily, her boyfriend was one. She would just have to wait until he found her. So she stared.

* * *

Harry was worried. It wasn't an unusual feeling but this time he wasn't worried about being killed by a teacher, or a snake, or a dragon, or a... well he wasn't worried about getting killed. He was worried about Luna. His girlfriend was meant to meet him over two hours ago for lunch and she never turned up. That wasn't like her.

Luna was many things. She was interesting, absent minded, distracted easily, a great kisser but she was never late. No matter how distracted she became she was always on time. It honestly impressed him. So Luna being late was a very odd occurrence. Not to mention he hadn't seen her since breakfast.

He remembered seeing her because she had bounded into the hall with a large blue hat covered in tinsel. She was hard to miss. He remembered her eating a small bowl of fruit and yogurt, drinking a glass of pumpkin juice and then skipping out of the hall, presumably to her first class, or the common room.

"Uh... Harry Potter?"

Harry whipped around at the voice. He saw a Ravenclaw first year that was refusing to look at him. Harry smiled at the girl, not that she noticed, and answered her.

"Are you dating the Lovegood girl?" She asked, still not looking up.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Yes, is she okay?"

"Well... I'm not sure."

Harry's heart almost stopped at those words. He couldn't lose Luna, not now. Not ever.

"She's sitting in the common room, not blinking and muttering your name. I decided to go find you as everyone else just laughed. I was worried." The girl scuffed her toe against the stone floor and finally looked at him.

Harry's heart calmed slightly knowing that Luna wasn't injured but he was still afraid for her. What had happened to cause such a reaction?

"Thank you." He said to the girl. "Thank you so much. Do you think you could show me the way to the common room?"

"Sure." The girl said.

Harry smiled at the girl and followed her down the corridor all the while wondering what had happened to Luna.

* * *

They had reached the Ravenclaw common room and the girl, who he now knew was named Kisa, was pointing to a couch where Luna was sitting. She was no longer wearing the large hat she had at breakfast but it was sitting next to her on the couch. She was staring with wide watering eyes at something in her hair and was muttering under her breathe. When he approached he realised it was his name.

"Luna?" Harry whispered. He didn't want to startle her.

She jumped anyway but didn't remove her eyes from her hair. She didn't blink.

"Harry? Where have you been?" Her voice was calm, collected and Harry was left completely confused.

"Uh... waiting for you. What are you doing?"

"Watching the tinsel."

Harry noticed for the first time a maroon piece of tinsel hanging from the hair Luna was staring at. He was still completely confused and expected he would stay that way.

"Okay? May I ask why?" Harry could feel the eyes of Kisa on his back but he tried to ignore them and focused on his girlfriend.

"Because I can't let it crawl into my ear. Bad things would happen. Very bad."

"...Okay... why you don't remove it?"

"No!" Luna raised her voice for the first time he had known her but she still didn't move or blink.

Harry jumped half a mile at the outburst and went to ask why not before he just shook his head.

"Can I get rid of it?" He asked instead.

Luna smiled for the first time.

"That's what I've been waiting for. Only a lion can remove it."

Harry nodded along to his girlfriend's logic and removed the tinsel.

"Only you Luna. Only you."

Luna just smiled.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	22. Death and First Meetings

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompts:

33\. (Weather) Blustery Winds

* * *

The winds were wild outside. They were blustering and heavy rain pounded at the window. The winds matched the mood of the single occupant inside. Harry didn't notice nor did he care. He was staring at the roof of the hospital wing and thinking of nothing, or trying to. He couldn't seem to eradicate the thoughts that swirled around his brain.

He saw someone die. There was no question about it. No doubt, no uncertainty. He saw someone die. It wasn't just a death either. It wasn't an accident, it wasn't natural causes. He was murdered. He watched a murder take place and could do nothing.

Harry continued to stare blankly at the hospital roof. He was here after surviving another encounter with Voldemort and a second encounter with one of his minions. One that was a teacher and a trusted ally not long ago. Yet even though he had been tortured, betrayed and used the whole night he couldn't pull his mind away from the fact that he witnessed a murder.

The green light. The words. They consumed his mind until they were all he could see and hear.

He always knew what death was. At first it was what happened to his parents, then the 'next great adventure.' Now though, now it was pain, regret and sorrow.

He could still see Cedric's face as he fell to the ground.

The door to the hospital opened but he payed it no mind. He heard a brief mumble, an exasperated sigh and then there was someone on the bed next to him. Harry still didn't move, hoping that whoever it was would think he was asleep. Of course, not closing his eyes foiled his plan but he ignored the gaze that was directed at him easily.

"You look weird."

The comment jolted him out of his staring contest with the roof and he turned to face the voice. In front of him was a petite girl, maybe a year younger than himself. She had long dirty blonde hair and eyes that seemed to shine in the moonlight. Her face was small, pixie like and her robes were pink. Wait. Harry blinked and realised that he wasn't mistaken. The girl's robes were a bright pink and seemed to have tiny purple and yellow flowers along all the seam lines.

"I look weird?" Harry asked the girl.

She just nodded in agreement and then turned her head away. Harry wasn't really sure what to say to a girl who wears pink robes and calls him weird so he turned away too. He went back to staring at the roof where, very quickly the green light came back, the terror he felt continued to crawl under his skin, the words echoed ar-

"Stop that."

Harry whipped his head around at the sharp words. The girl was glaring at him from under her fringe. Harry just blinked again.

"Stop what?"

"Thinking."

Harry waited for her to continue but she didn't, just glared. Harry shrugged and turned away again but glanced warily back at the girl semi-regularly. _Maybe she was cursed. She is in the hospital wing after all._

Harry's thoughts turned away from the girl again as he remembered just what happened this afternoon but the girl's voice interrupted quickly.

"What did I just tell you?"

Harry was starting to get frustrated and whipped his head around again, adjusting his shaky limbs so he could sit up.

"What the hell are you on about?" Harry said in a furious whisper. He really did not need some girl he didn't know to be talking crazy to him when all he wanted to do was wallow in his grief and fear.

The girls eyes softened and she leaned forward. A dreamy smile drifted onto her face and her eyes bore into Harry's

"You can't let the Wrackspurts in. If you do they will consume you."

Harry frowned but couldn't find any words to say to that. He wasn't sure he completely understood not to mention the girl's eyes were intense and powerful. He couldn't tear his away.

"I sometimes let them in and my brain is always fuzzy for so long. You have to be careful, they like you."

Harry continued to stare and the girl's face softened even more if possible. She pulled herself out of bed and wandered over to the side of his. Harry couldn't prevent his small flinch back but she didn't seem to notice.

The girl gripped his quivering hands tightly and lowered herself so her eyes were directly in front of his.

"Death cannot be prevented nor can it be stopped. Death comes and then it goes. There is no point in dwelling on what could have, should have or would have been. Death takes us all and some of us are meant to die young. Once you accept this, the Wrackspurts won't bother you as often."

Harry pulled his hands away from hers and glared. He didn't want to talk about that, to anyone. Especially not some strange girl he never met before. Harry turned his back on the girl and curled up into himself. He heard the girl step away and move to her own bed.

The night was silent once more. Harry fell asleep eventually and when he awoke the girl was gone.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	23. New Years Eve

Happy New Years Eve... Well it's New Years Eve for me at least. Happy New Years for whenever it is for you. Thought I would write a related short story as I didn't manage to get one out on Christmas day like I hoped for.

Enjoy.

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompt

1\. (Word) Celebration.

* * *

New Years Eve wasn't celebrated at Hogwarts. It was a strange occurrence for Harry as there was always something happening at the Dursleys. He was never invited to join the celebrations of course but he did have to clean and cook, usually until well past midnight. That meant he was able to see the fireworks. Fireworks were something he missed terribly when he realised Hogwarts didn't light any. On that first New Years Eve he promised himself that the next year there would be. And there was.

Harry looked out the window and waited for his alarm to go off. It was the fourth time there would be fireworks he created. He found a spell pretty quickly back in first year and has been using it ever since.

"Are you waiting for something?"

Harry turned around and smiled at Luna. She was beautifully sleep ruffled.

"What are you doing up here Luna?" Harry asked as he reached a hand out to pull her to him.

"You called me." She said.

She moved with him and rested her head on his shoulder as Harry rested his head over hers. Luna said it as it was fact but Harry was sure he had done no such thing. He would have argued but was staring to become use to Luna's logic therefore he just shrugged it off and decided to enjoy her company.

"It's a new year tomorrow. Only a few minutes to go." Harry was staring out of the window.

Luna watched Harry for a moment and then stared out the window with him.

"There's this tradition on New Years with muggle you know." Harry said. "My Aunt and Uncle always participate and it's the only time I ever see them be romantic towards each other."

"What is it?" Luna asked.

Harry removed his head from hers and turned to face her, causing her head to be removed from his shoulder. He traced a line down her cheek with his pointer finger and leaned in slightly, lowering his voice. "You're meant to enter the New Year with a kiss."

Harry watched as Luna's cheeks pinked but she smiled. Harry was honestly terrified about doing what he was planning. There had been a little tentative flirting between them and Harry was almost sure that Luna shared his feelings but it was never expressed in words. Harry had spoken without thought, lost in the feelings he always felt around New Years. By that stage it was too late to back out and he had pulled all his Gryffindor courage together to continue. Now, seeing Luna's pleased smile he was so happy his mouth had moved before his brain could stop it.

Harry traced a finger back up her cheek and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. At that moment his alarm went off. It was midnight.

" _Explodere Luminum._ " Harry whispered, pointing his wand out the window before lowering his lips onto Luna's.

He heard the fireworks exploding and could feel the heat slightly on his face but none of it mattered. Luna's lips on his were all that mattered. They were soft, sensual. The kiss was only small, barely a kiss by some standard but as Harry pulled away and gazed at the girl in front of him he knew that it was the best first kiss he could have asked for.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	24. Ice Skating

Another New Year related story, but not as obvious.

Hope you enjoy

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompt

28\. (Plot theme/ action) Skating at an ice rink/frozen lake

Written for Fanfiction World Adventures Competition

Taipei Arena

Prompts:

1\. (plot theme) Going Ice Skating/Watching Ice Skating  
3\. (plot theme) A Date  
6\. (phrase) 'Sold-out'

* * *

Harry continued to drag the blindfolded Luna towards their destination.

"I think you're going to love it." He said.

Luna smiled but didn't respond. She didn't feel she needed to, Harry should know by now that she loved any date he came up with. She just wanted to spend time with him.

"Okay, we're here. Close your eyes and I'll take the blindfold off."

Luna did as instructed and nodded her head to indicate she was ready. Harry removed the blindfold and placed his hands either side of her face, turning it in the direction he wanted her facing.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

Luna opened her eyes and gazed around her surroundings. They were on the side of a frozen lake, about the size of a basketball court. There were trees on the far side and on their side, a little to their left there was a rustic Ute that had a picnic rug laid out in the back. Lying on the rug were two matching pairs of ice skates and a closed picnic basket.

"Are we going ice skating?" Luna asked bluntly.

Harry, watching his girlfriend for any sign of her thoughts, started to frown. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea._ He nodded anyway and instantly Luna's smile brightened considerably.

"I love ice skating. You are the best." Luna squealed.

She threw her arms over Harry's shoulders and squeezed him tightly before racing off to the truck. Harry smiled, rubbed his ribs where she squeezed a little too tightly and followed her.

Within moments the skates were on and they were both enjoying the private entertainment the lake provided.

* * *

The pair skated until it became afternoon, completely skipping lunch. By the time they returned to eat the light was fading, casting the world in murky colours. Harry changed this by creating three balls of orange light, very similar to candle light, and placing them above the Ute. He then set up the picnic, throwing a drying charm on his girlfriend when she approached.

"My angel is the first one that has purple wings, I'm sure of it."

Harry smiled at his girlfriends words and helped her climb up to the Ute. He handed her a plate and a glass of red elf wine.

"You're a rarity Harry." Luna said after a while.

Her face was slightly flushed from the wine and Harry would guess his looked similar. The food had been almost completely devoured and complimented.

"I am?"

"Oh yes. How did you think this up and how did you find the place?" Luna asked.

"I've always known the place was here, just never visited during winter. It only recently clicked that the lake would be frozen during this season. As for the idea, originally I was going to get stage tickets for the New Year music concert on ice but they were all sold out. Apparently you have to book in almost six months in advance."

Luna giggled at the expression on Harry's face. Harry shot her a cheeky grin but continued on.

"One that idea went down the drain I thought about doing something more private and personal. I'm actually really glad they were sold out now."

Luna smiled at the man she was starting to love and Harry smiled back.

"You're going to find it hard to beat this date Harry." Luna said, linking her hands with Harry's

Harry smiled at his girlfriend and turned his head towards the sky. The couple watched the stars as New Years Day ended.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	25. Home Alone

No Harry in this story but Hermione makes an appearance. Hope you like it.

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompts:

60\. (Story title) Home Alone

Written for Pick a Card, Any Card II- Competition

Queen of Diamonds: Write about Hermione Granger. ( _BONUS: Write a fic about Hermione vs. any Ravenclaw_ )

* * *

The fireplace was just lit, warming up the library. The doors were closed for the night and the windows were locked. Hermione heaved a sigh of pure relief. The house was empty and she felt nothing but bliss. Ron was out on case with Harry and the children were all at separate friends houses. Hermione was alone. Home alone.

Hermione placed herself on the chair closest to the fire, sipped her elfin red wine and grabbed her current romance novel. There she sat, for all of five minutes.

BANG

Hermione jumped, causing her to spill wine everywhere.

"Damn" Hermione whispered, placing the glass down. Another sound downstairs, this time shattering glass, stilled her movements and she pulled her wand free. Silencing her footsteps, she slipped up to the entryway. She placed her ear against the shut door and listened.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Footsteps. Someone was in her house. Hermione threw another silencing spell, this time at the door. She then opened it and walked out into the corridor. Seeing no one she continued walked further in the direction of the footsteps. Until they stopped.

Hermione's breath caught and she backed up until she hit a wall. She couldn't see anyone and now she couldn't hear anyone.

 _Stop panicking._ She scolded herself. _You've fought a war, an intruder is nothing._

Still Hermione found her breathing becoming quick and her legs shaking slightly. Its one thing going up against an enemy when you can see them, it's another when you can't.

 _I've always hated surprises._

Hermione decided to go get some help. She knew the floo address for Ron and Harry's temporary place. She would just call them. Decision made Hermione snuck back into the library where the fire was still roaring. Although she felt significantly better now she had a plan, Hermione was still gripping her wand tightly and her breathing was not calming down anytime soon.

Walking to the fireplace she realised very quickly that something wasn't right. Her spilt wine was gone. Panicked again Hermione whipped around and scanned the Library. What she saw made all her muscles relax and the tension to disappear within seconds. All her fear turned to anger.

"Luna!"

The blonde haired woman whipped around, glass in hand and a stained rag in the other.

"Hermione, I was wondering where you disappeared to. I cleaned up your wine, you really should be more careful."

Hermione's eye twitched.

"Oh and there was some broken glass downstairs, I cleaned it up but really you should be more careful."

Hermione placed her wand down so she didn't snap it.

"I didn't know you read romance novels. Aren't they only for the lonely people? You're not lonely are you Hermione?"

"Luna." Hermione said through clenched teeth. "What are you doing here?"

Luna glanced away and stared out of the window. It was only then when she saw Luna's shaking hands and frazzled state. It wasn't an usual sight to see Luna in disarray but Hermione was starting to see a pattern in her dress. This time there was none. Luna looked like she was just out of bed after a nightmare. Hermione became concerned.

"Luna?" Hermione questioned, softening her tone slightly. She was still annoyed, angry even but Luna was a friend and Harry's wife. Hermione still cared about her.

"The house is quiet without Harry." Luna said.

She sounded so unsure and afraid that Hermione's heart softened again.

"Harry will be back soon and the kids are there. Right?"

"They're away tonight. Sleepover."

Hermione sighed and placed a hand to her head.

"Well how about some music. The house isn't quiet and you can sleep."

"No." Luna shook her head.

"Luna. What do you want me to say?"

"Can I stay here?"

Hermione did not want that. She was home alone. She was never home alone anymore.

"No, please go home."

"Hermione." Luna said, staring at Hermione with her vacant gaze. "It's not safe to be home alone."

"Of course it is." Hermione waved away her concerns.

"Nope."

"It is."

"It isn't"

Hermione was glaring again. _God she is infuriating._

"The doors are locked."

"They can be unlocked."

"You have wards."

"They can be broken."

"You're wards are extremely sophisticated, it would take a lot to remove or break them."

"Hogwarts wards fell."

"That was different."

"It could still happen."

"No one wants to hurt you." _Except me._

"Harry is on the top of many people's hit lists."

"You're not Harry."

"I'm his wife."

Hermione glared at the maddening blonde. Luna stared back a serene smile on her face.

They both stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Hermione blinked, she lost.

"Fine!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air and collapsed onto her chair.

She didn't see the smug smile on Luna's face or the mischievous expression she wore for a mere second.

"Thank you Hermione. So?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the woman and saw her eyes unfocused and staring at the fire. "So what?"

Luna turned to look at her and smiled softly. "It's a sleepover, we should do sleepover stuff."

Hermione only groaned. So much for being home alone.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	26. The Creature

I have to say I'm not sure how this is going to read. I am typing this to keep myself awake as I've barely slept tonight. My best friend is pregnant and we made a trip to the hospital tonight, only to be sent home again. So I apologise if it's not great and I may edit it more once I've had some sleep.

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompt:

(Weather) Frosty/Icy

Gringotts Prompt Bank

Words instead of said: asked, Nature Terms: Climate, Feelings & Emotions: Delighted.

* * *

The icy winds picked up and blew her blonde hair in front of her face. Luna barely noticed as she gazed at the creature before her. A beautiful white creature with beautiful white wings the length of her body. Luna refused to think about her poor, sick husband stuck inside and missing out on seeing it. She refused to acknowledge that, because her camera broke and she was alone, no one would believe she saw it. She refused to accept the fact that no one would know this creature exists expect her. She just watched the majestic creature dine on a small rabbit that was unlucky enough to cross paths with it.

It had no name, the creature. It was something even Luna never heard of before. That meant it was something new and Luna could feel a warm bubble of something expand inside her. _Pride,_ she thought. The creature would look like a large wolf if it wasn't for the beautiful fur feathers growing out of each side. The fur covering the creature's body looked thick and warm, good for climates like this, and it looked well groomed. The fur on the wings, however, was light, barely there. Perfect for flight.

Luna shifted slightly from where she was crouched and the creature snapped its head up. Luna froze, unsure if the creature was dangerous, and the creature eventually turned back to its meal. Luna continued to watch it until its meal was over and it was heading back to the safety of the forest. Luna dared not follow, not without Harry at least, as there were many creatures that she knew, would love to do her harm. Instead, she watched the creature until it disappeared and then retreated indoors. Exploring just wasn't the same alone.

* * *

Luna collected breakfast on her way to their hotel room. The hotel in Oymyakon, Russia was a small place but the beds were comfortable and the heating worked, they needed to in the coldest city of Russia. There was also a little restraint just outside that cooked a spectacular English breakfast and did a mean coffee. Their lunch and dinner, not so great.

Luna rode the elevator up to the top suit of the hotel and thought on what she discovered that morning. She couldn't shake the feeling of delight that she experienced earlier. The creature was just magnificent. It was obviously magical in origin and seemed to be quite intelligent.

The doors to the elevator interrupted her thoughts and she shook her head. She couldn't wait to tell Harry.

Walking into the rooms sent all thoughts of the creature out of her mind because there was her stubborn and stupid husband, wrapped up in three coats, ready to head outside. His face was flushed with fever and he was swaying slightly. He didn't even seem to see her.

"Harry?" Luna asked, placing the food down on the table.

Harry snapped his head up and stared at Luna for a long moment until his body sagged.

"What, exactly, are you doing?" Luna said.

"Where were you?" Harry replied, completely ignoring the question. _He may not have even heard me._

"I went for a walk, the snow is lovely outside and the trees look like Christmas."

Harry swayed from side to side and seemed to be thinking really hard on her words. He shook his head after a while which just seemed to make him loose his balance. Luna was quick to steady him and steer him towards the bed.

"I brought breakfast, you hungry?"

Harry stared long and hard into Luna's eyes and then at the clock. "It's almost dinner time Luna." Harry pause, glancing between the clock and his wife, "isn't it?" he asked.

Luna looked at the clock and blinked. Harry was right, the clock said 5:26 pm. It was odd because she was almost sure she left around 7 in the morning and she didn't walk all that far before coming across the creature. Surely she hadn't been watching it for that long. Her legs would be far stiffer than they are.

Luna looked back at her husband and realised he was sweating badly. His fever was getting worse. Standing quickly, she summoned the fever reduction potion that she brewed a few nights ago and forced it down his throat. She then entered the bathroom and ran a cool bath. She bathed her husband and then forced some food down his throat. She then sent him to bed. He didn't argue or even respond all that much. He was so sick and she left him alone all day. _Hopefully he'll be better in the morning._

* * *

Luna awoke when the bed shifted beneath her. She rolled over and found her husband awake and pulling himself up with a groan.

"Harry? What are you doing?"

Harry looked over to her and she was glad he seemed a lot better than the night before.

"Bathroom." He said, disappearing through a door to the left.

Luna sighed and rolled over. _I could go get some breakfast. This time, I won't be distracted._ With that thought she rolled out of bed herself and started getting dressed. Once Harry entered the room again, she was putting some shoes on.

"Where're you going?" Harry asked rather sharply.

Luna looked at him in surprise and raised an eyebrow at the poorly concealed fear behind his eyes. _Why is he afraid?_

"Don't leave? Please" Harry sounded so young and helpless that Luna's concern skyrocketed and she approached him. She could see the high flush on his cheeks, indicating he was still slightly feverish.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I couldn't find you yesterday. What if you go out and get hurt. I can't come and save you, too sick, and I can't come with you for the same reason. Please don't leave."

Luna gazed at her sick husband and she couldn't say no. They ordered room service and spent the day inside together. Luna informed Harry of the creature she met and then they started discussing names. Luna promised that when he was better he could come with her to see it again. Harry smiled and Luna was glad to see him returning to himself.

 _I will just have to stay with him forever._ She thought. _That won't be too hard._

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	27. White Christmas

Written for Christmas Collection Competition using prompt:

62\. (Story title) White Christmas

* * *

Harry looked at the mess before him. No, mess was an understatement, this was chaos. There was white everywhere. White streamers lying on the newly white couch, white Christmas trees in every room, white floors, and white tinsel lay everywhere. Even the damn turkey, which just ran inside, was white. That, of course, was not mentioning the scorch marks on the roof, a hole where the back door was meant to be and said door hanging from the roof. Harry stared in amazement. _I was only gone an hour._

Harry looked around. He wasn't too sure what happened while he was away and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He just hoped Luna was home, then, at least, he would be able to understand... well, maybe not.

"Luna? Are you here?" _Please be here._

"Harry! Do you like it, I love it. Christmas is going to be spectacular!"

"I don't... what...it... I was only gone an hour?" He stuttered.

"I know, I thought I would have more done by the time you got back. You need to leave." Luna said, nodding.

"What? I am most definitely not leaving you here with all this. You may just make it worse."

Luna pouted at her husband and when that didn't work she glared. "You have no choice. Go. The kids are at The Burrow. Go there."

Harry stared at her, he was not backing down. He placed a matching glare on his face and looked into his wife's eyes. It only took two minutes for Harry to be on his way to The Burrow. _Damn she can be scary._

* * *

"Harry? Here to pick up the kids?" Ron asked. He was passing the family room when Harry entered.

"No, I was banished, kicked out. I can't imagine what I'm going home to." Harry's shoulders were slumped and he was staring at Ron with pleading eyes.

Ron looked back unfazed. "You married her." He then turned away and wandered into the kitchen where, Harry assumed, Hermione was cooking lunch.

Harry followed after him, his shoulders still slumped. He could hear the sounds of children playing the back yard and decided against informing them of his presence yet. He was still coming to terms with the state of his house.

Hermione took one look at him and placed a bowl of soup on the counter, with a butterbeer.

"I would give you something stronger but you probably want your wits about you for later." She smiled at him and then returned to her cooking.

Ron snorted and joined Harry at the bench.

"Mate, what happened this time?"

So Harry explained and the golden trio spent the afternoon and well into the night, speculating on what Luna planned for the place.

"I just hope she doesn't blow up the house. I barely managed to contain the explosion last time."

* * *

It was a few hours later when the fireplace flared to life and a singed but obviously happy Luna stepped out.

The children, who were in and out the whole day, came running in.

"Mummy!"

Luna smiled and crouched down to hug her three children to her breast. "Are you ready to go home?"

With three nods she turned to her husband. "Are you?"

"Is the house still standing?"

Luna spared him nothing more than a look and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You have to wear blindfolds on the trip and are not allowed to take them off until tomorrow, until Christmas."

Harry, while disgruntled about the request, was too tired to argue and just nodded his agreement. The three children followed his example and it wasn't long before they were all through the floo and put to bed. Luna led Harry to their room and curled up next to him in bed.

"Luna?"

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing dangerous, is it?"

"No."

"Nothing explodes?"

"No."

"Floods?"

"No."

"Makes us sick?"

"No."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

* * *

Harry awoke with a piece of fabric over his eyes. Startled, and not quite awake, he tried to remove it, only to find a hand placed over his.

"You can't remove it, not yet."

At hearing his wife's voice, Harry instantly relaxed. He was starting to remember the previous night and the previous state of the house. But first...

"Luna, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Luna gave him a peck on the cheek and then helped him down to the stairs. He was seated on, what he assumed was, the couch. He could tell that the rest of the family was already occupying the room from all the excited sounds he could hear.

"Okay, take off the blind folds."

Harry did as he was told and his jaw dropped, this was not the house he saw yesterday. First of all, the back door was in its proper place and the scorch marks were gone. Secondly, everything was white. The floors, walls and furniture. There was a large white Christmas tree in the far corner and another one in the corner near the kitchen. There were white streamers, tinsel and paper flowers hanging from the roof, there was a large, white, lit up reindeer placed on one of the walls, a white wreath on another. Looking around he noticed that all the presents under the tree, the tree decorations and all the clothing of his family, was white. Finally, to top everything off, there was a light snowfall from above. All together it was a winter wonderland.

"Luna?" Harry could barely hear the excited squeals from the children; his eyes were locked onto his wife's.

"I wanted..."

She looked down and Harry could do nothing but admire her in her pure white nightgown. She looked like a snow fairy with her white hair, petite frame and white outfit. She was beautiful.

"I wanted the perfect White Christmas."

Harry smiled at the beautiful woman before him. He noticed the children were quiet but he paid them no attention.

"It's spectacular Luna. It _is_ perfect."

Luna smiled and placed a kiss too his lips.

"Eww!" Three children squealed and the couple reluctantly pulled apart.

Luna and Harry smiled at each other and then turned to their children.

"Well," Harry said. "Who's ready for presents?"

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	28. Heirloom

I have to say, I'm not sure if I like this one. Not much of Luna here but lots of Xavier, their youngest child and only son. Hope it's alright.

Written for the Christmas Collection Competition using prompt:

(Plot theme/action) Giving/Receiving Gifts.

* * *

Harry watched as his soon to be eleven year old son tore into his presents. Books seemed to be a common theme at the moment, his little bookworm. The whole family was here, slowly but surely going through the presents. Lily, his eldest was 17 years old and in the middle of her final year at Hogwarts. She was seated next to her mother in a deep discussion; Harry didn't want to know what that was about. Nysa was on the closest chair to him. She was almost finished with her third year and already beating the Weasley twin's record on most amount of detentions. Xavier was the youngest and it was his turn for an heirloom to be passed to him. Harry clutched the soft package tightly, it was hard letting go, but he didn't need it anymore and it's meant to be passed down from father to son.

Luna looked up and locked eyes with her husband. Harry smiled back and she gave him a small nod.

"Xavier?" All three children glanced at him, the girls with a knowing look in their eyes.

"Yeah dad?"

"I need to speak with you for a moment, could you come with me?"

At Xavier's hesitant nod Harry stood, leaving to rest of the family in the sitting room. They all understood he needed to do this alone and he was grateful. Once they reached the study, his preferred location for this exchange, Harry sat on the couch, beaconing Xavier to sit with him.

"Xav." Harry said once both were seated.

"Yeah?" Xavier was hesitant; he had no clue what this was about.

Harry smiled at him, causing Xavier to relax slightly. "You're not in trouble, the girl's had their turn and now it's your turn for this talk."

Xavier paled and started madly shaking his head, his body tensing again. "No, not yet! Teddy said it would happen later, not now!"

Harry frowned and then started laughing, though he did pale a slight bit himself. "Not that talk, although if you want to..."

"No!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. _I am not ready for that._ "Okay, okay, calm down."

Xavier slumped down into his seat and Harry smiled at him. "Okay, good. What's this talk then?"

Harry smiled softly but Xavier could tell it was time to be serious. "I have a gift for you." Harry handed him the soft package. "Don't open it yet, I want to explain."

Xavier looked at the package curiously but waited for Harry to continue.

"I didn't own much from my parents, I never knew them, it was hard to be gifted heirlooms and family memorabilia, but I was gifted three items. On the Christmas before both your sister's first year at Hogwarts, I gave them each one of these items. To Lily, I gave her a necklace that was once owned by my mother. I found it once at the place I grew up." Harry refused to think about _that_ memory. "You've probably seen Lily wearing it, correct?"

Xavier nodded so Harry continued.

"To Nysa, I gave her The Maunders Map. It's a map that shows the whole of Hogwarts, including secret passages and rooms. My father and his friends created it while they were in school."

Harry paused to give Xavier a moment to process. Those treasures were hard to give away too but this one was special. This was the first item he owned that was previously his fathers. The first item, it was hard to say goodbye to that. Hard, not impossible.

"The final item is the first item I ever owned that was once owned by my parent. Traditionally, it is passed down from father to son. It's now your turn to look after it. Use it wisely."

With those final words Harry stepped out of the room. He wanted Xavier to open it alone, to truly appreciate what he was given.

Harry walked back into the room and sat next to Luna, Lily and Nysa were outside playing in the snow.

"It's done them?"

Harry nodded and curled an arm around Luna's shoulders. Luna snuggled in close to him.

"Our children have them now."

Luna smiled up at him. "That's how heirlooms work, you're not meant to keep them forever."

Harry smiled too, she was correct. A heirloom is meant to be passed down and Harry is happy to, no matter how painful.

"They will look after them well, you know they will."

"I know," Harry replied. "I know."

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	29. I Need Your Help

Written for the Christmas Collection Competition using prompt: 35. (Genre) Romantic Comedy

* * *

Luna settled into her favourite chair. It was just after dinner and Harry, the worry wart that he was, wouldn't let her help with the clean up. _Honestly, I'm only 8 months pregnant, I can still move around perfectly fine._

Luna snuggled into her chair and couldn't stop herself from relaxing. She missed this chair. Having, accidently, made the chair disappear in one of her experiments, before she was pregnant, she was happy to have it back, though she wasn't sure how Harry managed that.

Luna snuggled in even deeper until she couldn't move, at all. Luna was happy with that. It wasn't long until Luna fell asleep.

* * *

The sound of a soft alarm going off woke her only an hour later; according to the grandfather clock that said it was 7:05 pm. Luna knew that sound, someone just crossed the ward lines.

Luna made to get up but found she was unable to do it. She was so deeply snuggled into the couch that she couldn't pull herself up, not with her pregnant belly. Harry rushed into the room the moment she realised this, rather distressing fact and seemed to relax when he laid eyes on her.

"Ha-"

"Don't move, I'll see who it is."

Luna opened her mouth to tell him... well she wasn't sure what she wanted to say in response to _that_ demand, because it could be called nothing less, but Harry was already gone.

Luna started grumbling about her overprotective husband and continued to try and remove herself from the chair. It was no use, she was stuck. After a few minutes Luna gave up and just decided to wait for Harry to return.

Fifteen minutes later Harry re-entered the room followed by Rebecca, a girl from Luna's year at Hogwarts and one of the only students to apologise for all the teasing. Luna knew that she only apologised so she may be able to get close to _The Harry Potter_. Luna glared at the girl and then her husband.

"Luna? You stayed where I told you to stay?"

Luna's glare intensified.

"That's not like you, are you okay?"

Luna's glare melted off her face at her husband's concern. It may be seen as a joke to anyone watching but Luna could see the real concern hidden in Harry's eyes. "I'm fine Harry but-"

"That's good; I was worried, for a moment, you were getting sick." Harry winked at her and Luna glared at her annoying husband again, at least until she received a kiss. Her anger disappeared pretty quickly after that.

"Harry-"

"Luna, how are you?"

Luna looked at the girl who just interrupted her. Her eyes were sparkling but she wasn't looking at Luna, well, not her face anyway. She was looking directly at her swollen belly, _probably thinking about the offspring of the Boy-Who-Lived,_ and Luna couldn't help but feel protective. It seemed Harry felt the same and stepped in front of Luna. For once, she was grateful.

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?" Luna replied stiffly and saw Harry frown at her until understanding lit in his eyes. She shifted in her seat again and tried to remove herself from the chair, no such luck.

"I daren't stay long. I just had to see you." The girl said, completely ignoring Luna's question.

Luna huffed and sunk into the chair, giving up on her escape attempts again. _This chair will have me trapped for life, I'll be called the chair girl and people will pay to come visit me... I wonder if Harry will become the chair boy to stay with me..._

Luna snapped out of her thoughts when Harry started speaking to the rude woman.

"It's getting late, we both need to sleep. Thank you for visiting but I must ask you to leave."

Luna was cheering, silently of course, when Harry said that. _Thank Merlin._

The girl stuttered out an apology and left the house. Harry followed her out and waited by the front door until she disappeared into thin air. _Always the gentleman, that man, even towards those rude people._ Luna thought fondly.

"I'm sorry Luna, I thought she was a friend."

Luna smiled at her husband. "You could make it up to me." Luna battered her eyes until Harry laughed softly.

He walked towards her until he was right by her chair. "What would you like me to do?"

Luna brought a finger up beaconed Harry closer. He raised an eyebrow but complied. She didn't speak until her lips were next to his ear and she could feel his breath on her neck.

"I need your help."

"Yes?"He whispered breathlessly.

"I need your help getting out of this chair."

Harry pulled away from her and looked directly inter her eyes. "Luna, are you stuck?"

Luna glared at her husband again when she saw the amusement in his eyes, then she pouted. "Yes."

Harry smiled at her but did stand up straight so he could help her up.

Once they were both standing Luna grabbed his hand. "Thank you." She grumbled.

"You're welcome."Harry said with a shit-eating grin.

Luna only glared. Sometimes she hated being pregnant, and her husband.

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


	30. Chance Meetings

Written for:

Christmas Collection Competition using prompt: (colour) Evergreen/Pine Green

Chocolate Frog Card: (Gold) Centaur, challenge: Write about a character meeting a Centaur in the Forbidden Forest.

There is no Harry, he is mentioned but Harry doesn't make an appearance. Have to say I'm not all that impressed with this one, definitely not as good as some of the previous ones but I still like it. Let me know what you think.

* * *

She knew she wasn't meant to be out here, it was against the rules, but she couldn't relax inside tonight. Her head was too full of Wrackspurts and Nargles and anything else that managed to crawl up there. It was a mess and Luna needed to clear it.

She wandered down the forest's edge and just stood there, staring. She wanted to go in, to feel the magic of the forest brush over her face and seep into her bones. She wanted to experience the exhilaration of walking through the forest at night. She was in the darkness of the forest before she could consciously stop herself.

The magic in the forest was intoxicating, it was powerful but she didn't take notice of that. Luna only cared about the soft call of nature underneath all that power, the mother of all magic. The pine green trees, the soft grass under her feet, there was no magic more beautiful.

Luna stopped walking and lifted her head into the air, feeling her head clear from all nasty creatures. They weren't all gone thought; Luna was still confused and worried. _How could I let this happen?_ Luna wondered, _the lion would never want me._

Luna was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps approaching or, more accurately, hoof steps.

"What are you doing in the forest young moon?"

Luna turned slowly, so as not to startle the centaur before, she then bowed. "I apologise if I am trespassing all knowing, I was wandering and not paying attention to my direction."

The centaur looked down at the young human before him. He could sense her turbulent thoughts but it should not worry him. There was something about this little moon girl, something familiar. "I will show you the way out, make sure to not repeat your mistake. I will not be so lenient next time."

Luna slowly rose from her bow. "Thank you all knowing, I promise to pay more attention next time I visit the Lady of the forest."

The centaur raised his eyebrow at her wording but didn't speak. He started leading her back towards the school where all the young humans came from.

Luna walked beside the majestic creature in silence. She wasn't worried; she knew he would stick to his word. Luna enjoyed the last moments of her forest trek before she needed to head to bed. She would sleep well tonight, just to dream about _him._

He was popular, more than normal, and she was the outcast of Hogwarts. Why would he ever notice her? Luna sighed, attracting the attention of her guide, not that he said anything.

"We are here." The centaur said after a while. He had watched the girl startle out of her thoughts at his voice. He now knew where he recognised her from; she looked a lot like her mother.

"Thank you for leading me." Luna said, bowing again.

"Young moon."

Luna raised her eyes curiously to meet the eyes of the Centaur.

"Your problem will only be solved by believing in yourself, and following yourself." With those parting words he bounded away, leaving Luna with a serene smile on her face.

 _It's always nice to be reminded of my mother's words when my mind is confused._

* * *

WolfWinks-xx-


	31. My Future, My Life

This is the end, thank you for sticking with me. I have fallen in love with Harry and Luna pairing. Please let me know your favourites and your least favourites and why. It's been a pleasure.

Written for the Christmas Collection Competition using prompts: 25. (Object) Stocking, 13. (Colour) Venetian Red

* * *

Harry watched at his wife put his son's stocking on the wall. It was a beautiful venetian red with deep green stitched designs. It matched the two other stockings on the walls, the ones belonging to his other children. It was the first Christmas as a family of five and Harry couldn't describe how happy he felt. He never thought he could be happy, not with his upbringing.

He spent his whole life fighting. Fighting the people that raised him, they aren't his family anymore, fighting possessed teachers, fighting giant spiders, killer snakes, soul-sucking creatures, Werewolves, Dragons, Merpeople. Fighting Death Eaters, fighting Voldemort. He was always fighting and now, well, he wasn't.

Harry looked back to where his beautiful wife was standing, only to see her silver grey eyes staring at him.

"Harry? What's in your head this time?"

He watched his wife's pale face contort into a frown and her eyes sharpen slightly. He smiled at her but that just caused the frown to deepen.

"Harry. You tell me what you are thinking or Merlin help me, I will bury you in feathers." Luna snapped.

"Relax Luna. Don't bury me in... Did you say feathers?"

"Yes."

Harry blinked at his wife but then smiled softly. He was use to her peculiar saying by now, this shouldn't really surprise him. "Okay, don't bury me in feathers."

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, she wasn't going to be distracted.

Harry pulled Luna towards him, dragging her to the couch. He could hear the children playing outside, the yelling and laughing. He could smell the Christmas pudding that was waiting in the oven to be eaten. He could feel the warmth of the fire and the body heat of his love and he realised, he could be no happier. "Nothing is wrong, nothing at all."

Luna studied Harry's face for a moment and all she could see was the joy that was practically radiating off him. She soon smiled in response and snuggled up close to him. They sat in silence for a while. Harry traced a pattern on Luna's left bicep and they stared at their children's stockings on the wall, the date of their birth stitched on in magically drawn calligraphy.

Harry never felt so warm before and, he knew, this was home.

"Luna?" Harry asked after a while.

"Yeah?" Luna replied, her voice muffled by Harry's jumper.

"I love you."

"I love you too Harry." There was something in her husband's voice that caused her to look up. Harry was gazing at her with bliss and passion that she'd never seen before. Her face started to warm but she didn't pull her eyes away; she couldn't even if she wanted to.

"I don't know how you did it, but you are what I fight for now. I'm not sure what I was fighting for before but now, I fight for you. I will continue to do so for the rest of my life. I just want you to know that you are my everything. Without you, or the kids, I would be lost."

Luna's frown returned and she stared into her husband's eyes with a deep disapproving look. He sounded like he was saying goodbye, although she knew he wasn't. She wanted to confront him on his words, tell him to stop it, but she knew that wasn't what he needed. "You don't have to fight today." She said. "You can be you, that's all I ever ask."

Harry smiled and pulled Luna close again, causing her head to be pressed to the crook of his neck. He felt her smile against his skin.

Luna loved resting in his arms, her body pressed tight against his. This was her life, her future. There was nothing to be done; she would just have to stay here forever.

 _That's not such a hardship._ Luna thought before drifting off to sleep in the arms of her love.

* * *

 **w.c 673**

WolfWinks -xx-


End file.
